He's A Girl
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: there were 5 of them- the pinkette leader, the purple haired watcher, the platinum blonde guarder, the brown haired weapons expert, and the dirty blonde warrior. when the new guys came to town, they would meet the secretive gang. those girls with a secret would protect what was theirs. including the new boys. because those boys were theirs. period. Author: Neko Alex
1. Meeting Barbie

**he's a girl -**you will see why its called that in another chapter.

parring: DeidaraXSakura, ItachiXIno, TobiXHinata, KisameXTenten, HidanXTemari

me: hi! i love this idea!

Deidara: why?

me: because your in it!

Deidara: *blushes* b-but im in most of your storys...

Sakura: yea, whats so special?

me: hehehe... youll find out... heehee

Deidara and Sakura: * exchanges worried glances* gulp...

Sasori: love-the-naruto-hoties does not own Naruto...

me: hey Sasori... did you know YOUR a Naruto hotie? and you to Deidara... hehehe... there are a lot of hoties in Naruto...

all Naruto boys: gulp...

Sasori: _**run!**_

me: mwuhahahaha! *chases boys*

Deidara: _**no not me! t-take Gaara!**_ *shoves Gaara to me, runs away*

Gaara: **help!** *draged away by me*

Naruto girls in shock: w-w-what the heck just happened?

me: hehehe... next victim!

Naruto cast: gulp... *runs away*

poor Gaara... hehehe...

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_**beep... beep... beep... beep... bee- smash!**_

Sakura smashed her alarm clock to bits. "uhhgg... stupid clock..." she mumbles, standing. she looked over to her clock. "hahaha! i smashed it! hahaha!" she yelled in a fit of laughter.

"**stop shouting! im trying to sleep!**" someone yelled, from the room to her right. "**im not buying a new clock for you this time!**" another shout came, this time from the room to her left.

"well get up! we are going to be late! today's the first day of school bitches!" she hollered back. she heard growns.

Sakura rushed to her bathroom. she showered, and blow dried her hair, her pink locks flowing it the artificial wind. it framed her face well, and it's color mixed perfectly with her jade eyes, petite hips and lips, small nose, and hour-glass figure.

once her hair had dried, she got dressed in a matching black bra and under wear, then a red tank top that had a black skull printed on the front. then she pulled on her black short skirt, it had a similar red skull on the corner, and pulled up some leggings, that were the same red as the shirt. then some knee high, high healed black boots. she pulled back her hair in two hair bands, black and red, then pulled on the black jacket that didn't run past her breasts, but went all the way to her wrists.

she pulled out the make-up box from the corner of the counter. red eye shadow, black mascara, red lipstick, and a hint of black eyeliner and red blush.

then she checked herself out, and left to her bedroom. she grabbed her book bag, black, and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

once down, she saw all 4 of her room mates:

Ino, her best friend- her blonde hair in her pony tail, and her signature bangs over on eye, hiding half of her face. she wore a short blue skirt (midnight blue), with a purple-blue shirt. she had no leggings, but had on some knee-high boots that matched Sakura's. she had a ruffled black jacket, that went just above the length of her skirt. her eye shadow was the skirt color, black mascara, no blush, and shiny lip gloss. the colors made her light blue eye shine out, because of how light the color of her eyes were.

Hinata- her strait, blue hair was long, and it was curled at the ends. she wore a cute purple t-shirt, dark short-shorts, the same boots, and had her dark blue jacket. a lot of us had tried out that outfit, but it was her hair that pulled it together so well for her. her eyes were a grayish color, very pale. she had some purple eye shadow, no mascara, purple eyeliner, and dark blue lip-stick, that once again, only she could pull of thanks to her hair and eyes.

Temari- she had short blonde hair, pulled into her special four pony-tail hair style. she wore a long shirt, dark orange, that could almost pass as a dress. she had black skinny jeans, with some random orange design on her seat. and she had the same shoes as every one. she had a black facket similar to Sakura's. she wore only blush-red-, clear, shiny lip-gloss, and dark brown eye shadow.

Tenten- she had her long brown hair pulled into two buns on her head. she wore a short green dress, with a black belt around her waist, and a black jaket, again similar to Sakura's. the shoes were once again the same. she had green eye shadow, black eye liner, red blush, and clear lip-gloss that was sparkly.

these girls were Sakura's best friends. they were all 16, and were going into 10th grade together.

Background:

when they were 4, they had met in an orphanage. they didnt like the other kids, and they didn't like them either. they ran away in the middle of the night.

for a year, they lived in an abandoned house. then, they decided to push there luck. they found a five dollar bill. and being kids, they spent it on a lotto ticket. (lol)

but they won! they gained $800,000,000,000. they moved away from the hidden waves, were homes were expensive because they were all beach front properties. they came to konaha, in the land of fire.

they bought the house they are in now: a 6 bed room house, 8 baths, a nice sized backyard with a pool garden and enough extra space for a badminton court, a nice and flowered front yard, two living rooms, and a large, fully upgraded kitchen and large dining room.

they also bought a motor cycle-personalized!- for each of them, and a cool convertible car that can seat the 5 of them.

"hey bitches." Sakura greeted as she came in the room.

"hey Saku." Tenten, who was up before us, and she cooked like always, greeted. "i made french toast!" she said pepily. Sakura sat down on her nstool at the breakfast nook, and was handed the plate. she pulled off two pieces of toast, and ate quickly.

they chit chatted a bit, mostly about there skate boarding and their band.

"shit! were gonna be late!" Temari informed everyone as she looked at the kitchen clock. they dashed out the door, into the garage.

"car, or motor cycle?" Sakura asked. they all smirked. "motor cycle!" everyone shouted in unison. they all dashed to their motorcycle.

Sakura's was red, Tenten's was brown, Temari's was yellow, Hinata's was purple, and Ino's was blue. they all had the skull on it that was on Sakura's shirt.

Sakura loved the skull, and as leader of all their gangs, she almost always wore that scull, no mater what.

they opened the garage, and Sakura headed out first, leading the girl gang. they made a V shape as they drove down the road.

these girls were their own gang. or four, any way. the first one, which they were now is called 'girls who growl', it is there motor gang. then there is 'konaha kadets of killing' which is their band, 'dolls of death' is what the group is known as at school, and their skate boarding group is called 'shred the head'.

just out front of the school, but still on the road, their were five dudes walking to school. sakura didnt really care, and nearly flattened a blonde chick that was in the group. _**"what the**____**hell, un?**_**"** the chick screamed. _**"get back hear you bitch, un!"**_ there was no way that she was going to stop. she kept going till her voice was drowned out.

Sakura slowed as she got to the school, and parked her bike. the girls pulled up, and parked at her sides. they were all hysterically laughing. "we each picked one of those dudes, and nearly ran them over! they were screaming like yours! exept i think ours were dudes, and Hinata's cried!" Ino sayed still giggling. Sakura smirked.

"well, we got hear ten minutes early. might as well hang here." she announced, leaning back on the fence were they parked. they stood around and talked, moving spots occasionally to keep warm in the cool fall season, for 5 min.

then, as Sakura stood facing the fence, she heared quite foot steps. then when they sped up, she was ready. she ducked under the punch thrown at the back of her head, then there was a grunt of surprise and pain ash she jammed and out reaching hand into the stomach. Sakura anticipated the kick that was thrown to her legs, and she jumped up. but what wasn't expected by Sakura's attacker was was when she came down, she used her legs to hit the back. one last punch was thrown, and Sakura grabbed it, using it to throw him over, and onto his back in the center of glaring girls.

"got a problem, barbie?" Sakura asked, with a serious face.

the girl poped up to his feet. _**"do**____**i**____**have a problem, un? you nearly ran me over bitch, un!"**_ the chick screamed at her face. "then stay away from the streets, chick! dont get in our way." she said, her face calm. _**"who the hell are you calling chick, bitch, un!"**_ but at that, all she could do was laugh.

"OMG! ITS A DUDE!" she shouted. all the girls toppled over in laughter. but the guy only got redder.

he swung a punch down at Sakura, who was rolling on the floor, laughing. but she rolled out of the way, stood on her feet, and threw him at the tree. "teni!" Sakura called. she stood, fast as lightning, and threw kuni at him.

he flinched, but they didnt hit him. they just pined him to the tree buy his clothes. this was the first time Sakura got a good look at him.

he had very long, blonde hair pulled into a half pony tail, while the bangs covered half of his face. he wore and orange shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans. he had some boots on, that were tan, and he had necklace with a lock. his eyes glinted, they were bright blue.

"what was the aim of you swing? me right?" Sakura asked. her face was stern. "what kind of fools do you take us for? keep yourself away from me. and my girls. or it'll be you ass!" she groweled the last part, and Deidara gulped.

then with quick movements, Sakura pulled out each kuni. then Sakura picked him up by his shirt collar. "so. have i made it clear?" she whispered into his ear, smirking.

before he could answer, She looked up but still cluched his shirt's collar "the rest of you. out. now." she hissed. then, a few shocked guys stepped out from behind the trees. she threw man in her hands with massive force.

they stared at how far she had chucked him-about 12 ft-, anxiousness crept into there faces as the other girls lined up behind Sakura. "you never attack what you don't know what your dealing with. keep away from us." she hissed, and three of them flinched slightly. the other stood there, not in an intimidating way, so Sakura ignored him.

then the bell rang. the girls turned, got on there bikes, and drove them up to the top of the hill to the school.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

"shit, that hurts, un." he said, standing now that the girls were gone. "that chicks got strength, un." he muttered.

"who the hell was that bitch and her hores anyway?" a man with silver hair cursed. "did you see how far she chucked you?" asked a guy who was blue. "Tobi scared!" whined another with an orange mask. they were the three who flinched: Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi. (du, he already said his name. lol)

"ill get that bitch!" muttered Deidara. "lets go. we are going to be late" the fifth mumbled, his name was Itachi.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"i dont like that guy." Sakura told them as they walked through the halls. all the boys were watching them with lust, while the girls looked with jealousy.

"why what was wrong?" Tenten asked. "he's with that pack of play boys, the Akatsuki. i hate men like that." she hissed. "the who?" Hinata asked.

"Akatsuki. they came here from all over the place. they hit on every girl, take as many as they can that year, then they move on to a new school next year." she answered, anger filling her voice.

"stay away from them girls. look for that lock on there necklace. its the Akatsuki sign." she warned them. "yeah. it would be best to keep away from them anyway." Ino said.

Sakura looked at their scheldual:

1ST: math (Asuma)

2ND: science (Orochimaru)

3RD: elective: Tenten-cooking, Temari-weapons, Ino-debate club, Hinata-music, Sakura-art

4TH: reading/writing (Kakashi)

lunch

5TH: break/study hall

6TH:history/geography (kurenai)

7TH: gym (Anko)

they all had the same classes, except that they had different electives. "well. lets go girls!" she said, lightening back up. there were only a few other people in this class so far, but they sat down in the middle, near the windows:

**teacher's desk**

**Tenten,****Temari**

**Ino,****Hinata**

**Sakura, empty**

none would dare take that seat next to sakura. she was known to be brutal, and many feared her, even if most boys would love to have her as their girl friend.

finally all the seats filled, except the one next to her. "ok class. lets begin. open your textbooks to the review on page-"

Sakura had heard a loud patter of steps coming down the hall,most likely running, then Mr. Asuma was cut off by someone walking in, panting as if he had ran.

"ah, Deidara. i was enformed that you might be late. _hm... Deidara... i dont know that name..._ she thought, still getting her math book out of her bag.

"hmm... it seems the only seat left is the one next to Ms. Sakura ." at her name, a lot of the class gasped.

Sakura had her book out of her bag now, and she looked up to at her name. "Sakura, please raise your hand for Deidara." Sakura put her hand up, still not looking at who ever it was that had entered.

then as she heard the foot steps approaching, a paper flew onto her desk.

_Sakura! look at who it is!_

_-Ino_

Sakura looked at Ino. her face was serious. the steps had stopped now, and when she looked at the now occupied chair, she was met with an icy glare. _damn! its Barbie!_

me: ohh... cliffhanger!

Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan: *cowering in corner*

me: oh, come on boys! it wasnt that bad *pouts*

Hidan: **you fucking attacked us!**

me: hmm... your sexy when your mad...

Hidan: gulp...

me: hehehe...

Hidan: _**save me!**_ *is dragged away*

sound affects: kissing, screaming, etc. then evil laughter.

Gaara, Sasori, Deidara: gulp...

_**~love-the-Naruto-hoties =^.^=**_


	2. Growing Hatred

**he's a girl**

me: hehehe chapter two! ohh, i cant wait!

Deidara: whats so good about chapter 2?

me: Read Deidara's script.

Gaara: oh. cool?

Deidara: the what?

me: didn't you read your script?

Deidara: ...

me: * angry face*

Deidara: **Itachi! help!**

Itachi: im not going near her...

Deidara: *runs like hell*

Sasori: love-the-Naruto-hoties does not own naruto.

me: **Sasori! did you eat the last cookie?**

Sasori: ... *runs faster than Deidara*

Sakura: lol

_review:_

_Sakura! look at who it is!_

_-Ino_

Sakura looked at Ino. her face was serious. the steps had stopped now, and when she looked at the now occupied chair, she was met with an icy glare. _damn! its Barbie!_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_well... now i know his name... well that does no good either..._"ohh great." Sakura moaned. " its Barbie!" Ino and her girls snickered.

"Bitch" Deidara hissed. "thanks." she replied, opening to the page that was now written on the board.

but even as she did her work, she had the sensation of eyes burning her. she looked through the the eyelashes in the corner of her eyes, and saw that Deidara was staring at her with a smirk.

she ignored it, but then a paper was placed on her desk. she hissed in aoyance, then un folded it.

_so, your name is Sakura, un?_

_that's__a cute name, un._

_do you want to go out, un?_

_-Deidara_

she had to suppress her anger at his bluntness in flirting. she had noticed all the girls except for her group were gawking, but hell if she would.

bellow his little note, she wrote down her own. she was about to throw it back, when someone cleared their throat. she looked up to see Asuma standing there looking at her.

"well. passing notes, are we?" he said, walking down the rows. "please hand it over." he said, and Sakura gave it to him.

he walked to the front of the class, and read the note out loud, though he didn't read aloud the un's:

"so, your name is Sakura?

that's a cute name.

do you want to go out?

-Deidara."

a lot of people gasped, Sakura's girls giggled, Deidara blushed, and Sakura smirked. then Asuma continued.

"stick it barbie, im trying to work.

stupid playboy.

-Sakura, or the bitch in your words"

Asuma had to do his best not to laugh at Sakura, but everyone else was falling -literally- out of their seats.

Deidara looked at her, she was smirking, and a mixture of shock and embaressment painted his gaping face. then he got angry. "**what the hell, un? no one turns me down, un!**" he screamed at her, but she didn't flinch. "you can't play with me." she said, face emotionless.

at her lack of interest, he only fumed enough to do something stupid. he threw a fist at her.

she grabbed it, and literal sent him through the window. everyone stared in shock at Sakura as she walked calmly over to Asuma, who was as shocked as everyone else. " i expect to need to go to the principal, correct?" she asked. all Asuma could do was nod a yes. "w-who will go with Sakura?" he asked, but only her group raised their hands. "Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten. you will go with Sakura, and i will need you to escort Deidara too." he said. they all stood, grabbed their bags -Sakura grabbed Deidara's- and left the room.

once the door closed behind them, they all burst out laughing. "Wow Sakura. That's twice on the first day you kicked his ass!" Hinata cried, still tearing up from Laughing so hard. "yeah, i cant believe he tried to hit on you!" Ino exclaimed.

they walked till they were outside the now broken window. "Ino. hold these bags. Ill carry him." Sakura told her as she threw the bags to the blonde who caught it. the class watched as sakura picked up the passed out teen on her back, so that his head was on her pink hair locks.

they all trekked back to the office. but as they were walking through the last hall way, Deidara began to stir.

Sakura didn't put him down, and pretended he wasn't awakening. it would be faster like this.

then there was a low groan. she peaked her head back slightly. she was walking into the nurses room, and the nurse looked up. "oh my, young lady what happened?" she asked. "im sorry, but i have to rush off. my Daughter is in need of me. i..." "its ok. ive taken some nursing coarses. i can give him a look my self." Sakura said with a smile. "ok, then i must go" she said rushing off.

"w-were am i, un?" asked the blonde on her back. she looked back again, this time to be met with sky blue orbs. "hmm. i told you not to mess with me." she told him.

suddenly, he nearly flew off her. only what he did was not nearly as... 'graceful'. he launched off her and into the door, causing it to slam closed with the girls and him inside. then he fell forward on her. he didn't knock her over, just landed square into her front.

"hmm. just as stupid as ever." she said with a groan, and the other girls giggled. "now sit down, Deidara. you need to be examined. she said, shoving him to the nurse bed. " were is the nurse, un?" he asked, looking around.

"she had to leave" said Tenten, who sat on the counter. "yea. Sakura is going to check you out. she is trained." said Ino, who sat next to her.

"yeah. now shut up and say 'awww' " Sakura said, jamming a compresser in his gaping mouth and on his tongue.

"she threw it away when she was done, and wrote down some results on a clip board. then she took the light thing and checked both his ears. and again wrote down.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

then she checked his eyes. with her thumb and index finger, she pulled back his eyelids, and looked deep into them. Deidara smirked. "enjoying the view, un?" he asked. but even though the girls snickered, Sakura only looked closer. then she frowned. "uhg. why didn't you stay away?" she groaned. "lay on your back Deidara." she told him, still frowning and writing on the clip board.

her frown had him slightly worried, so he obeyed without comment. " i need to pull out your hair tie." she told him. she did so.

then he felt her hand moving in his hair, over his skin. the cold of her hand almost made him shiver, but he suppressed it.

Suddenly pain coarsed through him. "**ahhh!**" he screamed, it hurt so much he didn't add his UN.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura pulled back at his scream. when she looked at her hand, there was blood. the girls gasped at sakura's anger as she screamed a furious _**"SHIT!"**_ "_**why couldnt you just stay the hell away from me?**_" she screached to the man as he looked at her. "_**now your fucking skull is cracked! the back of your head is bleading so much, that yellow hair of yours is going red!**_"

Deidara stared in horror. "_what, un?"_ he chocked. the girls were staring at them, wide eyed.

Sakura started to calm down. "shit your stupid, you know, ass?" she hissed, walking to the medical closet. she pulled out some bandages, alcohol, peroxide, stitches and some pills.

"huff. lay back down on your stomach. Ino, can i barrow your comb?" Sakura asked. "hm... you dont have lice or anything, do you?" the girls said as she hesitantly pulled out a blue hair comb.

"no, of course not, un." he said as he layed back down.

Sakura took ino's comb, and felt around his head. dispite the occasional whimper, she managed to comb all the hair away from a long gash. "Tenten, hand me that camera. i have to document his injury."

Sakura snapped a picture, and placed it on the clip board. then she pulled out some peroxide. she pored it into his gash -about 4 inches long- and let it bubble till it was clean. she noted how deidara was grinding his teeth.

"here. take this, it will numb the pain." she said as she poped out a pill, and he quickly swallowed. then Sakura pulled out the stitches. she worked quickly, but doing small movements that kept the hair out of the gash. soon, it was fully closed. she took the alcohol and cleaned up the whole area around the slice.

she pulled out the large bandage, and placed it perfectly. with the comb she pulled out the last of the locks from under the bandage, and re-pressed the edges.

"you should go take a shower in the nurse's bathroom. your hair is very red. and take this pill, you've lost a lot of blood." Sakura told him, a plain look on her face. but first i must finish filling out your sheet."

Sakura:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara:

age~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~16, da

weight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~156 pounds

height~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5ft, 9in

blood type~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AB

birth day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~may 5TH

doctor's name~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dr. Mikio

address~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~67384, blooming dr., konaha

Home phone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~607-320-7826

student cell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~607-850-2418

allergies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lobster, most spiders

"that's almost all i need. im pretty sure your a boy now, and i know your grade, but i need parent names." Sakura said, seeing the final blank line.

Deidara stiffened in front of her, and she looked up. "hmm?" "i'm an orphan... un" he said, looking away.

"ok.". he looked up, slightly confused. "you... don't find that weird, un?" "why would I? all five of us are too." she said, using her thumb to point at the girls behind them, who nodded agreement, while she wrote 'orphaned' on the blanks. "well, we have to go to the principal's office now." Sakura reminded. they all stretched, and left the room.

when they knocked on the door, there was a "come in" and they entered. "hmm. i was called by Asuma. Deidara, are you hurt?" asked Ms. Tsunade.

"yes, un. but it wasn't to bad, and Sakura fixed me up, un." he told the lady in front of him. "sakura, Do you apoligize for throwing him through the window?"

"yea, sure." she said, little emotion there. "Deidara, do you apoligize for starting the battle, first with a class disrupting note, then throwing the punch?" "yes, un."

"then all there is left is the window. now lets see-" "excuse me, my lady, but i will pay for it, and its new instillation." Sakura said. she fished into her bag, and pulled out a smaller bag. she un-zipped it, and asked "will $500 cover all expenses?" "y-yes." said a slightly shocked Tsunade. she handed over 5 $100 bills, and bowed her final respects, then left behind a gaping Deidara and Tsunade.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

lunch time!

through out the day so far, there had been an Akatsuki boy to annoy each of the girls, though none went quite like Sakura's.

she had not seen him again yet, and she was quite happy about that fact.

they were eating the lunches they had packed this morning out on the edge of the hill, outside the cafeteria, under the shade of a huge oak tree.

"hmm... so nice out here." Sakura said, more to herself, as she lay in a sunny patch. she closed her eyes, and she let her mind wander. it wasn't very often she relaxed like so. she was normally pretty thoughtful to everything, but loved how her mood could swing to such random bliss. she let the sun warm her face, not a care in the world.

then she heard something in the tree. she knew it was a _someone,_ but her blissful mood was enough to let her not care.

"sup cutie, un." _damn. the one guy i don't want to see._ "so, whats up, un?" she opened her eyes, and the blonde was above her, in the tree. she groaned. "what do you want?" she growled. "hmf. why are you so grumpy, un?"

see stared daggers at him. "well, thanks to you i did loose $500, and both of the last times i saw you, you ended up throwing a punch at me." she hissed.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

he frowned "hmm. those were both your fault, un. you almost hit me on your way here, un." Sakura stood up. "you were on the road. and the second time was also your fault, you mother fucking playboy!" she reached up, and grabbed his leg. she yanked him out of the tree. when he fell on his ass, she stared hate at him. "you seem to have forgotten my warning. keep your sorry, weak ass away from me!" she growled.

he stood up, and smirked. "and why would i do that, un? your just to beautiful to give up, un." he said. she took his arm, and twisted it too behind his back. she shoved his upper half down, rubbing his face into the dirt.

Deidara got mad. he tried shake away from her in vain, and stared at her. his eyes blazed, but her face was a pit of the face of hell. all the girls gasped, and they rushed over.

Ino began to rub her back and whisper in her ear quickly. then she reached out, and held Sakura in a strong hold. she led her away, though at first she dragged Deidara by the hair, but let go.

the other girls still stood around him "_**what the hell did you do to her!**_" Hinata shouted. her face was painted in hate {SHE CAN BE SCARY!} and she set her intense gaze square on him.

"_i didnt do anything, un!"_he yelled back.

"_**you mother fucking playboy! WE COULD HEAR YOU! YOU WERE MOVING IN ON HER!**_" Tenten yelled. he flinched as a kuni wised past his head from her.

"we warned you to stay away from all of us." said a shockingly close Temari. she had a knife in her hand, he knew because he suddenly felt it on the back of his neck. it slid up so it caught on his Akatsuki necklace. then she yanked. the lock was dropped from his neck. it hit the grassy floor, and Deidara saw Hinata come up and pick it up.

"this lock is mine now." she hissed. "oh wait... youve touched it... that means its Garbage." she threw it down the hill. Deidara lost sight of it among the long grass fronds.

then, something hit his gut. **hard**. It was Ino's foot "_**ILL FUCKING MURDER YOUR SHITY ASS!**_" she screeched. she threw three lightning fast fists in a row, each hitting his face. she grabbed his hair, ripping it out of the neat pony tail. she dragged him by the hair, up to the near by flag pole. she literally tied his hair around the pole. then with the pole's rope, she tied his hands and feet together. then as the bell rang, she stomped him on his chest again. "we warned you. and next time, we'll let Sakura at you, full throttle." she hissed in a dark voice.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

she was seething. she wanted to rip out his heart, and smash it. but she settled for watching the girls do some, even if it was in small degree compared to her wishes. as the bell rang, she stood and went over to the girls. "**l-lets go.**" she said trying to put hostility out of her voice. "we need to go to study hall." and they left the man, tied to the pole.

gym class.

Sakura was in the locker room. she pulled on her red gym shirt, and the black gym shorts. with her black marker, she drew on her skull on the shirt.

Sakura walked out into the main gym room with her girls. and to her hatred, the entire Akatsuki was in this class.


	3. The Boys Of The Park

**he's a girl**

me: oh! this one is my fave that ive planned!

Sakura: any reason?

me: this is were you find out the title.

Hidan: who cares about this shit?

me: what did you just say? _**who doesn't love deisaku?**_

Hidan: me bitch

me: * angry face, stomps toward Deidara, takes script. writes 'then Hidan was teid up, and in front of me'*

Hidan: wha? how did i get here? why am i tied up?

Sasori: love-the-naruto-hoties does not own Naruto

Deidara: *picks up script, writes 'Sakura kissed Deidara'*

Sakura: *kisses Deidara* why did i just do that? *blushed, dazed*

Deidara: hmm... i think ill keep this... *smirk*

review:

_Sakura walked out into the main gym room with her girls. and to her hatred, the entire Akatsuki was in this class._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura whispered "lets go this way. there are pests over there." and they all swerved.

"all right brats! get outside! today is soccer!" shouted a purple haired woman in gym clothes.

all the student filled unorganized out into the school yard. they sat on some metal bleachers, and the girls took the front row. Sakura caught sight of the boys siting in the very back row.

"Akatsuki boys!" called coach Anko. all five of the boys stood and lined up so they all faced the bleachers. then coach continued. "these boys are a award wining soccer team! do we have anyone who can beat them?" none spoke, or raised a hand. Sakura exchanged a glance with the girls, then they all simultaneously smirked. Sakura raised her hand, and so did her group.

Deidara looked at the direction of a hand he had caught in the corner of his eye. Sakura saw the shock in his eye slightly as she saw coach Anko smile at her. "you girls. your the 'dolls of death' right? hmm. i bet you will do great considering the news of pinky and barbie I've heard" coach said with a smirk, as Sakura smiled just the same.

Deidara blushed, and looked away grumpily as he murmered under his breath. some kids who had been in their first period snickered.

the girls stood up. "hmm. i think we can take on some playboys like them." she said with a hard stair at the blonde, who returned it.

they all walked out onto the field. Tenten took goalie as a blue guy did. Hinata and a guy in an orange mask took defender. Ino and a long black haired man took the left half and Temari and a silver haired man took right half. Sakura took center along with the blonde she despised.

"you know, even if your hot i wont go easy on you, un." said a smirking Deidara. she said nothing, but glared death at him as she took deep breaths. "ok! 3! 2!1! GO!" Sakura took off with the ball, not needing to pass it once. when she was a foot from the goalie box, she kicked the ball so it wized past the blue guy. she had gone so fast that no one had even moved yet, and were staring at her in amazement.

Sakura stalked up to the center of the field. "just cause you can get any other girl doesnt mean you can get me." she hissed, standing an inch from his face. then she walked to her half as the blue haired boy came back up with the ball. he whispered to Deidara, but thanks to her acute hearing, she heard what he said.

"is that the hore who's bitches lost your lock?" Sakura lit on fire. she moved quickly, way faster than she just had in the game, and threw a full speed fist to the blue skined guys face. **"i dont care what you call me,**_**but speak of my girls like that again, and ill rip off your head!"**_ she yelled, eyes ablaze.

"shit. your right Deidara, that hurts like hell!" he grunted standing. when he saw the look in her eyes, he froze. he shivered at the ferocity of her glare, and the other boys were also staring.

"**and as for his shitty lock, i thought it would have been cruel to steal.**" she said, eyes still glued on the blue man. she reached into her gym pant's pocket, and there was his lock, hanging on a string identical to the one that they all had. she turned to the blonde who stared at them in shock. she threw the lock at his head, which it hit. "keep your damned lock!" she hissed.

she turned back to the blue skined guy once more. she stalked over to him, and pulled him up my his shirt. He didnt do anything as he was frozen by the fire in her eyes. "his warning is nothing compared to the one im giving you._**never talk about them like so again.**_" her voice grew so dark, that he seemed to shrink. she threw him back so hard and far, that he landed in the goalie box.

she picked up the ball, and threw it as slowly as she could. "your turn to start!" she hissed as he caught it with a quizzical look. he and his team seemed to snap back to the now wordless game.

at the blow of the coach's whistle, the girls had won, 12/0. Sakura stormed back, a dark Ora around her. she noted how Deidara was looking from the lock in his hands, to her every few steps. the blue guy was rubing his back, and he made sure to keep his distance.

"gosh Sakura. lets see. hmm... that's now 4 times you've kicked an Akatsuki ass today." said Ino, giggling like the other girls of her group. Sakura instantly lightened up. "nope. that's five. we kicked there buts at soccer too, remember?" she said laughing. "ohh yeah! your right! some undefeted team they are! i was hoping for a challenge!" giggled Tenten. "i only got to stop 1 ball."

later, at home

"het girls! what about skateboarding?" "oh! sounds great! come on! lets go change!" cried a giddy Hinata.

everyone rushed up to there rooms. they washed every bit of makeup from there face. then they dressed up in a very different style.

Sakura pulled of all her clothes. then she pulled on some baggy black jeans. she slipped into her red t-shirt, and pulled on her black hoodie that she left unzipped. she put all her hair into a ponytail, then put on her large hood. she slipped on some black sneakers. then she pulled out her chain necklace, with the skull ornament in white on it. she slipped it on.

she looked herself over. nope. no one could recognize her. she wore clothes that came from the boys section, and it was unmistakable that she was a boy.

at the nearby skate park

all the girls wore exactly the same thing as Sakura, except they didn't have the necklace, and the shirt under there unzipped hoodie was the color they liked (see chapter one). they all carried skate boards, with the same skull on the bottom, but in there color.

once they got there, they began shredding some sick tricks on all the obstacle. "hmm. you guys are good, un." said a voice. she finished her trick, then flipped off the board in mid air, landing gracefully on the floor. she lifted her foot, and placed it on the skate board that came down the half pipe. soon the girls came up behind her.

"fancy skulls, do you, un?" said a very familiar blonde. he stepped out from the shadow, 4 men following.

"yeah." said Sakura in a low tone she had perfected to sound extremely realistic. "we do. whats it to you?" she asked, invitingly.

Deidara nodded slightly. "our gang is new to town, un. thought it might be good to meet another gang, un. we are the Akatsuki, un" he said, making a hand motion to the others. "im Deidara, the leader of the Akatsuki, un. this is Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi." Deidara said, motioning to each man in turn.

"great to meet you. we are the 'shred the head' skating gang. i am Satoru. [it means 'fast learner, knowledgeable, perceptive, understanding, and wise'.] i am leader of this gang. that is Isamu [Ino, it means 'courage'], Hiroki [Hinata, it means 'abundant joy and strength'], Takeshi [Temari, it means 'violent or fierce'], and Takumi [Tenten, it means skillful]" she told them, also pointing to the 'boys' in turn.

"hmm. nice to meet you, un. so why are we standing, un? lets shred, un!" he called. Sakura put her foot down on the front of the board, sending it up. she grabbed it, and pointed it upside down at Deidara. the other girls had done the same to the other boys. he looked at her in confusion.

"this is out turf. those who know us also know that you must complete one of five tasks before you can skate here." she said, then his face turned to understanding. "hai. so what do we need to do? asked the one called Kisame. they lowered their boards. "follow" Sakura said, and she lead the way, the girls taking up the rear.

they walked around the skate park, to a very deep pool. "this is were one challenge will take place. Takumi." then Tenten pulled out a silver kuni, with a small tag that was laminated attached. she handed it to Sakura, who threw it full speed to the bottom. in this challenge, you must retrieve the kuni." she told them as she turned back.

"TOBI CANT SWIM!" cried a boy in a mask.

but the blue boy just smiled. "piece of cake!" he shouted. he stripped off his shirt, and pulled of his necklace and shoes. he threw them into a pile, and turned back to the pool. he attempted to dive but Sakura grabbed him.

"i wasn't done speaking. you have to retrieve the kuni, wearing these." she said, pointing to Tenten. she held a set of hand cuffs. he smirked again. "still easy." he said. Tenten stepped forward, and put his hands behind his backs.

"your under arrest" Deidara called out. some of the boys giggled, but stopped when Temari yelled "shut it asses. these are serious maters!" "hmf. you call us asses?" said the silver haired Hidan. "yes, i did." she replied, with a hard glare.

"are you ready?" Sakura asked Kisame, with a stern glance at both of them, silencing their argument. "yea, im good." he said. "you only have 1 try. you will see why its hard when you get down there." she told him, moving out of his way.

he smiled, and dived in.

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

he smiled, then dived in.

he swam for about 5 meters, when he saw a huge pile of kuni, all painted many colors- except silver. he groaned inwardly. he scanned the whole pile. then after about 4 min, [he now had 3 left] he caght sight of it. it was near the bottom of the pile. he swam down, as fast as he could.

then- _damn. its white!_ he swam back up. then he stopped. he just thought. then he noticed something. there as a single beam of moonlight. it was very dim, but there. he swam to were the light hit the pile, and... _thats it!_ _its silver!_

he swam as fast as he could, and grabbed it. then swam to the top, to the oxygen awaiting him. his lungs were ready to burst! even for him, it was hard to stay under for so long. then he burst through the surface. he gulped down the precious oxygen in fast, rapid, loud gulps.

"hey, un! did you get it, un?" asked Deidara, as he pulled him out of the pool. once he was sure he had gulped down 5 more breaths, he smiled. he pulled the kuni out of his pants loop.

"good job, Kisame." came the reply from the strange leader. "you can read the card. but **do not let anyone else know what it says.**" the dark warning would have sent a shiver through him, had he note just managed to catch it. he looked at the card.

_found this kuni, in the water._

_guided by moon light, if your smarter._

_to win, you must have trust._

_be understanding, yes you must._

_if you are calm,_

_the answer will fly into your palm._

_if your patient and observant,_

_luck will be your servant._

He smiled. he used his finger to call Satoru closer. when he did he asked "so you guys put that beam there on purpose?" he saw the smile appear on his half-hidden lips.

"so. you saw it? hmm. most people never finish even one of these challenges. we designed them. and yes, it was there purposefully. the kuni i threw was targeted there." his voice whispered back.

he smiled again. then he laughed out loud. "Hidan! i bet you wont get through any of these!" he chuckled.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura smiled at Kisame's good humor. she saw the other girls smile too. _hmm. cant believe he did it..._ she thought.

"lets go, the next challenge awaits." she called. she lead them into a short section of woods. she stopped at a tree, which had the skull carved into it. "Takumi" Tenten came up, and handed Sakura another kuni with a tag. this one was painted camo. "Isamu" and Ino stepped forward. Ino took the kuni, and dashed up the tree. she stood on the very top branch for a minute, then she threw the kuni.

"in this challenge, all of you who are left may go at once, and you have 15 min to find the kuni" Sakura told them, as Ino suddenly appeared at the bottom. the girls sat at the edge of the tree, as did she. Tenten pulled out a stop watch. "go." Sakura boomed, and all but kisame and the one know as Itachi ran blindly into the woods, in the direction Ino had been facing at the top of the tree.

"Isamu. you didn't throw it that way, did you?" Itachi asked, as he walked up to the tree. she smiled. "hmm. good job." she said in her mannish voice. Itachi smiled, then climbed up to the top of the tree, were Ino had been standing, only he faced the other way.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

he stood on the tip of the tree. he looked calmly at the direction opposite the direction that Isamu had faced. he gazed out at the short expanse of woods. then there was something that caght his eye. he looked closer. there was an arrow of pines set in an area of oak.

the huge arrow was pointing back to the huge oak. when he looked at the tree closer, he saw a small arrow carved into the tree bark. he climbed down, a smile on his face.

"hmhf. you pretty good, Isamu. you didnt throw it in _any_ direction, did you?" he said, siting down.

he smiled. "your no fun, figuring it out so fast..." she threw it down, directly in front of him. he smiled slightly. "but, it was fun." Kisame, who had been siting next to Satoru, called out "hey what does you tag say?"

Itachi pulled out the kuni from the ground. he pulled out the card, and begn to read.

_found the kuni, though it was never lost._

_those who act too fast, they lose with exhaust._

_to win this challenge, you must observe._

_if you move slower, then to win you do deserve._

_if you look,_

_you save the time it would have took._

_if your patient and observant,_

_luck will be your servant._

_hmm. this poem is cute, and well thought._ he said to himself. then out loud, he spoke, " you guys are pretty smart, you know. its a good lesson, too."

"hey. check mine out! i can read yours!" he said as he traded cards. "honestly, Kisame. some times your just like Tobi." he chuckled.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_hmm... these guys aren't that bad... unlike Deidara._ she thought as she smiled at the playful manner they goofed around. " Takeshi. can you see if you can round any of them up? it will be sunset soon, and we have 3 more challenges." Sakura asked Temari. she shook her hooded head, and stood to run.

she came back shortly after with 3 gloomy boys. "Itachi-sempai! how did you find it first Itachi-sempai?" Tobi asked in a whiny voice. "SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!" yelled Hidan, who kicked him in the ankle. "Deidara-sensai! Hidan is kicking me! wahhhhhhh!" he cried. Sakura stood up when all the blonde did was huff.

she kicked Hidan square in the leg. "SHIT!" he screeched. "come on, Tobi. we must move on to the next challenge." she said, putting her hand on the back of the boy. "yay! Tobi wants to win!" he said excitedly. "oh! and thank you, Satoru-sensai." he said bowing. she smiled.

"there is no problem Tobi. Honestly, that guy ticks me off." she said, then laughed as he got red with anger. she turned back, and led everyone off to the next challenge.

she walked until they reached a pit. it was blackened with soot.

"Hiroki. please go turn on the fire pit." with that, the hooded girl vanished behind a hill. a few of the boys were leaning over the edge of the pit. then there was a flash and the whole pit lit on fire.

"SHIT!" Deidara shot back. "well what the hell did you think would happen? she said 'fire pit' smart ass." Temari hissed. then Hinata came back. she was carrying a red kuni with a red slip of paper attached. she threw it into the center of the pit. "Tobi, this is your trial." Sakura told him. "you must retrieve the kuni."

**Tobi's P.O.V.**

Tobi stared at the pit in front of him. he stood there, imagining the feeling or him being burned, of the smell of smoke, of the heat that radiated off the flame. _wait! why do i not see or smell any smoke? or feel any heat? Tobi is confused!_

he picked up a leaf, and threw it into the flames. it didn't burn. he gathered himself, and jumped in. "Tobi!" he heard the shout as he jumped. Deidara rushed up to the edge, and stared into the pit. "Tobi! were are you?" he called.

Tobi darted to the kuni. "TOBI! the scream got louder. Tobi sprinted threw the flames. he climbed up, to be grabbed on his arm and pulled up.

"you ass hole!" Hidan shouted at Tobi once he had pulled him up. Deidara darted over. "what the fuck Tobi! i thought you were DEAD!" they were both hugging Tobi tightly. "Tobi won because-"

"Tobi" he was cut off by a smiling Satoru-sensai. "you cant tell them anything until after the trials. now, come over with us and read your card." and he was lead away from the now embarrassed boys by him.

"hey Tobi! come sit and read your card!" Tobi sat between Satoru-sensai and Kisame-sensai. then he read his card.

_found the kuni, in the dead fire._

_he with courage to walk in flame, that may inspire._

_to win this challenge, you must be brave,_

_that i must say, a golden road it will pave._

_if you try,_

_you can fly high._

_if your patient and observant,_

_luck will be your servant._

"Satoru-sensai? who wrote this? Tobi loves it!" He asked. he smiled. "well, actually Hiroki wrote all the cards. he is quite good at poetry. "Tobi looked over to Hiroki, who was blushing. "Hiroki-sensai! you write good poetry! do you think you could teach Tobi?" he asked, bounding over excitedly. uh... maybe another time Tobi. we must continue on." he said, smiling.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm. "well come on! weave got two to go." she called out. then she lead them away once more.

this time Sakura lead them to a large moor, were there was nothing but open field, and a single tree. they all went to sit under the tree. "ok. Deidara, Hidan. this is the next challenge. you may now hunt down the kuni that is hidden deep within the field." she told them, leaning back on the oak. both the boys took off.

"i've got a felling this one will take a while." Itachi chuckled. "hell yeah. look up!" Temari said. directly above Sakura's head a few feet up was a kuni.

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

"damn this field is huge" he cursed. they had been searching for 15 minutes now. _wait... deep in the field... were could that mean? the__center? lets see... that tree was in the center of the field!_ "ha! damn im smart!" and he headed back to the tree.

when he got there, everyone looked at him. "what the hell are you asses looking at?" he barked. "you, dick head." hissed Takeshi. "hmf." he walked over, and began looking at the tree. "hell yeah! i found that damned thing!" he shouted. "will you shut it, un? god, un." said an anoyed Deidara as he found his way back. while he had been waiting for Deidara he had read the note.

_found the kuni, in the moore._

_which means you looked beyond the floor._

_to win this challenge, you must be smart._

_something you need to find the kuni in the field's heart._

_if you think,_

_and you will have an answer faster than a blink._

_if your patient and observant,_

_luck will be your servant._

"who the hell wrote this shit?" "shut the hell up" shocked, he noted that came from the quite one, Hiroki. "oh, so it was you? your pretty good." he said, blushing. "hehe... sorry. i was hoping it was takeshi..." they all giggled.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"damn. Deidara, if your leader, why are you last?" Sakura demanded.

"sorry, un. i... i've got someone on my mind... un" he said, mood not changing.

"well what is it? or who?" she pressed. she saw him reach into his pocket. he pulled out a lock on a string. "its nothing im just confused, un." then his attention snapped up, and he smirked. "so, un. where's my last trial, un?" he said his voice up again.

"your last trial is not like the others, it is hand to hand combat. pick your opponent." she told him, and they all simultaneously stood up. he looked at them all. "hmm. how about you, Satoru, un?"

"Takumi" and Tenten flew up. she pulled out a large scythe that was up in the tree. she tossed it around with grace, and then there was a large circle area with cut grass. "lets go." she said, walking to one half of the circle.

**Deidara's P.O.V. (im going to say she, so you know when i mean Sakura)**

he threw the first punch. she grabbed it with ease, and pulled it behind his back. he pushed back, and she let go. she did a flip over him, to land facing him. he went down in a foot swoop, but she jumped it, and came down with a leg slam to his shoulder, to land in front of him again.

she lashed out with a flat hand, strait into his gut. she heard the breath be driven out of him. then she swept back as he aimed a kick to her chest. he flashed out a barge of fists, and she flipped over him again. but when he turned, he swept a punch that hit her gut. she slamed her breaks, then pulled back.

the force he hi her with was minimal, but he got in his first hit. he saw his boys smile at his first hit. he went in again, this time kicks and punches. he missed them all, and she slid under his legs. when she was behind him, she jumped on his back, and pressed off with great pressure, sending him to the floor. but he twisted his upper half, and as he twisted his lower half, he tripped her. she fell to the ground with a thump.

suddenly, there was loud gasps. but he didnt care to see he flung up, at the same moment as her. but then he froze.


	4. The Truth Is Out

**he's a girl**

Naruto girls: we like the start of this chapter! its totally true

me: i agree

Itachi: well you didnt have to rub it in my face sakura...

Sakura: tell that to the writer

Sasori: love-the-naruto-hoties does not own naruto

me: if i did, DeiDei wouldnt have died, sasuke would have XP

Sasuke fangirls: get her!

me: *blows up fan girls with bazooka* mwuhahaha! i hate Sasuke fan girls.

review

_he came to a full fledged stop. she suddenly felt the cool breeze on her face. she lifted her hand to were her hood__should__be, but she felt her hair, not the cloth._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"_**SHIT!**_" she screamed. she threw a fist down at the floor, as she fell to her knees. "_**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**_" she screamed.

the boys were all staring at her, faces plastered with shock. but the girls, still in there hoods, came over to her. they sat next to her, rubbing her back.

**3rd Person**

"a-are... you... her friends... un?" Deidara asked. they looked up at him.

then, the one with the blue shirt stood, and pulled back her hood. "yes. you've won." then she turned back to the girl who was staring at the floor. "im so stupid" she kept saying to herself ignoring the comforting the friends tried.

"Sakura-sensai?" came a soft voice. Sakura looked up, tears were pouring down her face. he got to his knees in front of her. "why?" he asked. Sakura moved her lips, but no sound came out.

Tobi wrapped his arms around her, and whispered "don't cry, Sakura-sensai. your not stupid." Sakura wrapped her arms around him too. she hugged him tight. "thank you. thank you Tobi." Sakura whispered back.

the girls helped her stand up, and then they too pulled off their hats. Itachi came up to them. "so, it was you girls the whole time? why?"

Sakura looked at him. "do you really care?" she asked. her expression was unreadable.

"of coarse i do. not only that, but you look hurt. you fell-" then he was cut off.

"thats why i did it." she hissed, her eyes cold. "you didnt stop me when i was a boy. that ass over there didn't try to flirt with me when i was a boy. you were all impressed at our work when we were boys. but as a girl, you think we are weak. you see us as objects to be won. you dont really care!" she walked past him. "you've all won. enjoy the skating." she said, not looking back.

she grabbed her board, then turned back to the direction of the grass circle. she walked toward it, and when she stood near Deidara again she stopped. "i hope your happy." she said, still looking down. then she walked off into the tall grass, headed for her house.

they all watched her walk away, until she displeasure in the shadowy grass. the girls turned back to the boys. "we... we are going to leave too." Hinata whispered. they all picked up their stuff, and then paused at the end of the grass.

they looked back, then disappeared.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Deidara, still slightly shocked, watched the girls he had become friends with disappear into the darkness of the grass.

then he pulled out his lock again. _a prize to be won..._he thought as he stared at his lock again. he thought back to all the girls he had ever flirted with. he would be with them, then break their hearts. for once, as he thought of the pain they might have felt, he didn't laugh. then he thought to how he tried to do the same to her today.

all was silent for a few minutes, that seemed to stretch on for years. even Hidan didn't dare to break the silence.

"is... that really what we've been doing to all those girls... " Kisame asked, still staring at were they had all disappeared. he looked as miserable as Deidara felt.

"i guess it is..." Itachi said, also staring.

"we... we're horrible, un" Deidara said.

"yea..." Hidan spoke, the one of few sentences he had ever made without cursing.

"im going back to the house, un." he told them. he grabbed his board, the others copying, and they all walked home in silence. Hidan took Tobi ahead quicker, and the remaining three walked back slowly.

but, about half way there, they were turning the corner. there was a long stretch of grass here, and there was a pond surrounded by shrubs. there were soft sobbing sounds coming from the area.

they all stopped when Deidara froze and pressed a finger to his lips for silence. they listened too, and then shook their heads as they heard the soft sounds. Deidara lead them forward silently. once they were behind the final shrub row, they knelt down and found bared spots to look through. Deidara was the first to find a spot, and he looked at the pond.

what he saw astonished him.

it was Sakura. she sat on her knees, the other girls not to far off. but even though they all looked sad, Sakura was crying. her tears fell into the water, sending small ripples over the velvety surface.

"Saku, its ok." said Ino, who was closest. she put a hand on her shoulder.

"i-i-i-Ino... i was finally getting some new friends... sure ive got you guys... but they were so... friendly. i wish i could be Satoru. i wish i could still be their friend too. especially Deidara!" his heart stopped.

"he was so... nice... but only when i was a boy. d-did you see how he looked at me? it was like i was... crazy." she was letting all her tears flow out. "i really wanted to be his friend. like when i spent two hours looking for his lock. then i blew it when Kisame got me mad." she screamed.

Kisame, who was only a foot away from Deidara, stiffened. Kisame's face was bright pink. but Deidara was too shocked to care.

"i... im so stupid. to think that i was tring my best to be his friend. i was so stupid. i even let him land a few blows to me in the fight... i didn't want to hurt him. i... i guess i am weak... i even blew up at Itachi-san... i bet even he hates me now..."

Itachi, siting close on Deidara's other side, also stiffened. Deidara saw his eyes soften too.

"oh, but Deidara... Deidara i bet you hate me... sure i was very mean on the first day... im sorry for that... i wish i would have said that..." she was still crying, and let out a small whimper. "and after his note, i hurt him really bad... im sorry... then when i saw him at break... he was being only being nice and trieing to be funny..." she moaned again. " then i found the lock after 2 hours... i threw it at his head!"

she screamed the last one in sadness that made Deidara shiver. she fell to her hand, now half way in the water. her face was like a stream now, pouring tears into the pond. "im so stupid! Deidara im sorry! im sorry Itachi, Kisame... im sorry... im sorry... im sorry..." her voice was an agonizing wail, but its hushed as she repeated herself.

"they all must hate me now... its all my fault... im so stupid... why am i so heartless? why? i-i-i-i-i-im s-s-s-s-sorry Deidara... its all my fault..." she whispered, only just loud enough to be heard.

Deidara felt cold. _she wants to be my friend? she's... sorry? and she spent 2 hours... looking for my lock? Sakura..._his thoughts shook in his mind.

then he realized that Itachi and Kisame's eyes were glued to him in shock. Deidara was staring at the floor, eyes so wide, they could pop out of his skull.

he scrambled backwards, then bolted away. his thoughts were making him spin.

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

Deidara scrambled away, eyes wide. but he made a lot of noise. the girls turned their heads. "w-w-whos t-t-there." said a still crying Sakura. she hadn't moved at all, and tears still poured down her face.

Kisame looked at Itachi. Itachi shook his head, a signal to say that they should stand. the two stood. "Itachi? Kisame?" Tenten called, slightly shocked. Sakura's head shot up.

"i-is d-d-d-d- he with you?" she asked, giving up when she tried to say his name. her voice was shocked, but worried.

"he... just... ran..." he said, not able to meet her gaze. she starred at him, then suddenly she wailed. her eyes were streaming again, and she let her arms release, plummeting her into the water. "that why i never told him..." she cried. "he would run away, confused.".

Kisame felt sympathy for the girl. "did... you really mean all that?" Kisame asked. Sakura looked up. "e-every word. all i wanted was to be your friends. but the only one i had contact with, Deidara, saw me as pure girl. nothing but a mere trophy. then as Satoru, i found how fun he was... how all of you were... but as Sakura, i would never be known as your friend." she whined.

"t-that's... um... sorry..." Kisame had a hard time answering. then he straitened up. "Sakura." he smiled. "if you want to be friends, i will be your friend. and im sure Tobi is also your friend already." Kisame looked at Itachi. he smiled. "hmm. i guess im your friend too. that's 3/5." "im sure that if you gave Deidara a little time, he will agree. as for Hidan... who knows?" Kisame continued.

Sakura looked up. when she saw that he was serious, a smile grew on her face. "thank you." she ran up, and incased them both in a huge hug. suddenly, there was 4 more pairs of arms around them.

"if your this bitche's friend, then hell! your ours too!" Temari shouted.


	5. Quite A Performance

he's**a girl**

me: who wants chocolate!

Tobi: Tobi does! Tobi does!

me: here you go Tobi *hands chocolate bar*

Tobi: yay! *munches* nom nom nom

Deidara: uh... can i...

me: of coarse! any one else want one? *hands Deidara a cookie*

Naruto characters: ME!

me: YES! i get to use my chocolate door 3000!

Kisame: what- *i press button, chocolate falls on him from ceiling.*

Hidan: holy shit! chocolate! *shoves chocolate in his mouth.

20 minutes later...

Hidan, major sugar rush: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! oh my god! i think my toe just flew away! wait... what number am i? Kisame! my pants are gone!

Kisame: **put your pants on! there are girls here! your never getting chocolate again!***throws pants at Hidan*

Sasori: memo- never give Hidan chocolate. love-the-naruto-hoties does not own naruto.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

it was the morning of the second day of school.

everyone had to go to the office, because their schedules were being changed -god know why...- and they had to pick up the new schedules. once again, all the girls had the same schedule:

1ST: math

2ND: art

3RD: history/geography

lunch

4TH: band

break/study hall

5TH: reading/writing

6TH: science

7TH: gym

they had decided on the same elective this time too. with the sheet in hand, they headed off to math class. they always had the same seats in every class. but this time, there were no Akatsuki in the whole class. she was sad, for most of them, that they weren't in her class. she didn't care much for Hidan. and she couldn't tell if she was happy or sad that Deidara wasn't here.

the class flew by, and the girls headed side by side to art. this teacher called out attendance at the beginning. she heard him call out to everyone present one at a time, until there was two names left. "Deidara." her breath caught in her chest. "here, un" he was two seats to her right.

"Sakura." she saw Deidara stiffen, and as she replied a "Here" she had to keep the worry out of her voice and eyes as he stole a glance over to her.

"ok class. Today, pull out a peice of paper and draw something... natural." the teacher- ms. Konan- said in her gentle voice.

Sakura pulled out her paper. she drew her sketch, making it more detailed as she went along.

it was a bird. it had clay features, so it was purposely flawed here and there. with her color pencils, she worked on the eyes so they were a perfect sky blue.

then with some reds, greens, blacks, and purples she worked on the background. soon, it came into shape. brilliant, red roses, on dark green with tings of light green stems. purple green thorns, with very dark green leaves edged with blacks and purples.

she added a small cherry blossom on a short stem, which hung from the birds beak. with yellow, she tinged the white clay bird. it reminded her of brilliant gold sun rays.

"okay class. please, when i call your name, come up and explain your picture, and your inspirational. then hang your art with a magnet. hmm... Temari. you can start."

hers was of a new moon, by which shining in its light was a silver cross, half dug into still sand. blood spaterd the area. the colors consisted of red, silver, black, and white. she said that her picture was inspired by how differences can cause great hurt, such as religion. the moon represented the unreachable light of pureness, while the sand was a symbol of greed, which swept hungrily at all.

two people Sakura didn't care for came up. then it was Hinata's turn.

she held up a picture. it was of a hand. it reached up out of tar, dirtied black. but the actual hand was clean, and it was grasping another hand. this new hand was bright, shaded as if there was sunlight. she said her inspiration was of how one friendly touch could save another's life. the tar was depression, while the sunlight was kindness. the kindness could clean away even the darkest pit.

directly next was Tenten. she held her picture up, seeming very happy. it was a picture of the challenge they had, under water. there was a pile of kuni, all plain but in may colors and shades. but they all seemed dull, aside from the one that sat in moonlight. the moonlight was a thin, dull line, but as it touched the kuni, it turned into a sparkling, sharp knife. she said that her inspiration was that there always seems to be a 'chosen' person for everyone. the road to them may be dim, but the destination is always bright.

there was another 3 people, then Ino was called up. she held up her picture, eyes seeming bright. her picture was of a dark figure, a red moon in the background. the man was black, but his eyes were clear, red like the moon. there was a single dead tree, on which several crows perched. she said her inspiration was that if you judge this man now, he would be scary. but, to really know him, you would need to understand him. then she pointed out that very thin, grey, hard to see arms had the hands connected in the shape of a heart.

there were 4 more people, then Sakura was called up.

her heart was beating super fast, but she kept her exterior calm. when she got to the front, she held up her picture.

"my inspiration" she started, but still uneasy. "for this picture is that simple art can be beautiful. when you look at it, your eyes are drawn to the bird. i purposely made it flawed, while the back ground and blossom are a the best i could do. the bird has less color than the background, but still it is the main of the picture, were your eyes are drawn to. the simple colors of blue and yellow both come from the sky, the birds true home shows its 'true colors'" she finished.

when she had been talking her eyes had drifted the aroung the crowd, who gazed at her art with aw. she was very good at art for her age.

all of her girls were smiling encouragingly.

then her eyes had made their way to Deidara. to her relief, he gazed at the picture with admiration. but as she rounded up to the 'true colors' portion, were she said the colors of the bird, he seemed to get a pink shade under his eyes.

"Sakura. please come here with that for a minute." said. Sakura looked at her quizzically as the class began to murmur. when she was at the desk with her picture, smiled. "i have good news, and news i don't no if you will like or not. the good news is, that your art is splendid. im going to put it on the wall of art."

she pointed to a big bulletin board, that took up most of the wall. "it's for art that is above and beyond. id like you to wright out that speech so i can post it next to it. now the other news is that..." she smiled. she whispered in her ear the rest of it.

"are you sure thats why you picked the colors of the bird?" Sakura was confused until moved some hair over her eye. she shot a look at Deidara, understanding the look she had seen on his face. he was looking over curiously, and she turned pink as he did. she turned back. "well, before you had even shown your art i had this news to say. but now i wanted to ask you if it was.. ok..." she giggled the last word.

"Deidara will be moving to the seat next to you, as the girl who was already their is allergic to pollen and requested a seat farther from the window." Konan waved her away. she walked slowly, shock plastered to her face. "Akiko. im going to allow you to change seats now. Deidara. please trade seats with Akiko."

Deidara shrugged, and collected his stuff. then he stood, looking around for the empty seat. when he saw that it was next to Sakura, his face blushed to a slight pink. he moved over next to the sulking Sakura. "don't sit yet Deidara. its your turn." he sat his stuff up, then headed to the front with a paper in his hand.

when he showed it, it was very... childish. he was blushing madly. "im not a good drawer... only good with 3-d art or painting... sorry, un" he said, still blushing. "no, no. it looks fine" replied. "just tell us what it is." he blushed. "its... ahem... a flower, un." "hmm... if you good at painting..." she said standing. she walked over to a Cabinet. she pulled out a large box. she walked over to his desk. "then i want you to re paint your picture." Deidara smiled. he walked back to his desk. "thank you, un" he sat down, and began working.

another kid went by, and Deidara raised his hand, smiling. "are you done?" she asked, and he shook his head yes. she waved him up and he did as told.

now the picture was colorful, bright, and perfect. it was a beautiful vase, filled with many flowers. then there was one flower, it was dim, and lifeless pink. "those who feel sorrow do not attract attention, but simply get it. you looked at the pink flower, though it was dull. not the bright red rose, or the blue complicated one that try to attract most attention." Sakura blinked. _pink. sorrow. attention._she saw him glance at her. she forced a look of interest, and she saw relief flash in his eyes.

when he sat back down, there was a note put on her desk from Ino.

_hey saku..._

_make sure that he doesn't read my next note._

Sakura heard a small sound and looked over to see him blushing and chuckling. she raised a brow playfully. then she looked over at a giggling Ino, who handed her another note. this time Sakura turned so Deidara couldn't see the writing.

_i noticed something funny about both your pictures..._

_you did blue eyes, and yellow 'feathers'_

_he made a pink flower, who was sad_

_hehehe you thinking about each other..._

_are you in love?_

_you can tell me!_

_-Ino_

Sakura looked at the note, her face going completely red. she was mad. grabbing her pencil, she began to write under the note, which she hid from Deidara who had noticed her sudden change in emotion.

_wtf? no way!_

_Ino, dont take me for a fool._

_that guy couldn't even face me when i wanted to be his friend!_

_that night, i lost all intrest in him._

_he abandoned me!_

_he ran away!_

_now i want nothing to do with him!_

_I've__been trying to hide the hate in me._

_and your little comment is not helping._

_if i could, id be ripping him to shreds!_

she wasn't lieing. her playfulness was a cover up. now she wanted nothing to do with the jerk. she had wanted to be his friend. all of there friends. but he ran away. he didn't try to stop her tears when she was discovered, or when she was at the pond. he didn't even try to make up. he did _nothing._ he _ran away._ now he was nothing to her. she hated him.

she handed the note to Ino, who was shocked as Sakura fumed. then the bell rang. Deidara shot away. _just like at the pond..._ she screamed in her head, her anger starting to burn through its last pretective layer. she began to calm down as they walked through the hall.

"Saku? is this note true?" Ino asked. "every word. he did nothing. he ran away. the others acted in pity, which i do hate, but they _acted._ they didn't freeze when i was discovered. they didn't stare at me as i sat there crying, they tried to see if it was true, Tobi tried to comfort me. they didn't run away when i said i wanted them as a friend and i was sorry. they agreed to be my friend. but he..." she went off as her face clearly showed the hate she had for the man that left her.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

3rd period flew by, still no sign of Akatsuki. lunch was fast, they ate and didn't talk much, just relaxed in the sunlight at their fave spot. before the lunch bell, they decided to carve their skull and names into the tree, claiming it their spot.

then it was time for band. the girls would do great, because they all had their band, 'konaha kadets of killing'. Sakura was lead singer, Tenten was on drums, Hinata was on the key board, and Temari and Ino were the gitar players.

"all right retards!" shouted Ms. Tayuya, the band teacher. there was a huge crowd of students in the music room, so she had to use a microphone. "today is a day of showing what you can do. we have here some volunteers. everyone that has music experiance, get into a small band of... 5 people. then when i aprove, you can head backstage to get your instruments. now, _**get the fuck**__**moving**__!_" she screeched.

there were alot of people moving -about half the class- to get in groups, but the girls were the first up. "that was fast" hissed the awaiting Tayuya. "we are already in a band." Ino told her. Tayuya smirked. "that means you might be the best. hmm... pick you instruments. but i want you to go last." Tayuya said, actualy sounding friendly. "sounds like a plan. the best for last." Sakura snickered. once backstage, they saw all the instruments. to the very back they found what the wanted.

a red drum set, 2 red guitars, a red keyboard, and a red microphone- all marked with black skulls. these were the best onces.

they pulled it all into the very back, were they were instructed to place them until there turn, into one of the small stalls. they had to wait bck here, so they decided to spend the time picking a song.

"well, un. if it isnt the he-she, un." said a very hated voice behind Sakura. she instantly flared. turning to the smirking blonde at the door way, who leaned casualy on the door, she redened with fury.

"go the fuck away!" she hissed. "thats no way to treat the judge captain, un." he said chuckling. but he stopped as she only ragged on. "_go the fuck away, or ill crack you in half!_" she roared. "like you could, un." he mocked. '

he didnt have time to move. she had punched him in the gut, making him fall backward out the door. she slammed the door shut. "_**what the hell,**_**un?**" he screamed. "go the fuck away, ass hole!" she said back, then she heard him muter and then hard stomps.

"i've got the next song. we can sing 'and you ran away'" she told them once her anger had subsided. "that is one of our best songs..." Ino said, a knowing glint in her eyes.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

it took about 30 out of 45 minutes for there turn to come. but when a smirking Tayuya came in, she said "the last band is finishing up. prepare to go on, bring your instrument, and blah blah blah." she told them. they giggled. then they moved all their stuff.

the curtain closed on the now finished performers, and the girls set up their own instruments. "and now, the final act: 'konaha kadets of killing'" Tayuya called on the microphone infont of the curtain. as she walked away the curtain opened. Sakura glanced at the judges. all 5 were in the akatsuki. she gave Deidara a hard stare, that made him shiver. Tenten started a slow beat, then the other insraments joined.

_Sakura, slow part:_

_i was alone. i was lost.  
my heart was cold, covered in frost.  
i was scared. i was sad.  
what did i do, to end up so bad?_(Sakura's face is sad, and she really is sad)

_other girls, speed picking up as it goes:_

_what did i do? who did i hurt?  
did something i do throw me into this dirt?  
what did i do? who did i hurt?  
all because of a well know pervert!_

_Sakura, fast passed:_

_i did nothing, that i know!  
but still away from me you go!_(Sakura locks angry eyes with a Confused Deidara)  
_this was never child's play!  
i saw when you ran away!_(Deidara's eyes filled with realization)

_you left me there!  
out in the night's cold air!  
does recent friendship mean nothing to you?  
well to me this is nothig new!_ (Deidara looks away guiltily, Sakura returns her eyes to the crowd, who seem to enjoy the song)

_other girls, fast passed:_

_you ran away!  
you didnt stay!  
you wanted to mold me like your clay!  
you wanted me to be a display!_

_Sakura, slowing down:_

_do i mean nothing to you?_ (Deidara's eyes snap up at the words. Sakura looks at him sadly)  
_away you flew.  
you broke the last thread,  
now my tears you have bled._(Deidara's eyes look guilty, but Sakura is the one to look away)

_other girls, speeding up:_

_you ran away!  
well what can i say.  
this happens everyday.  
now my emotions have gone grey._

_Sakura, speeding to fastest, most furious:_

_you ran away! you ran away!_ (her eyes grew stronger, flames poping. Deidara still looked guiltily up at her)_  
after what you did to lead me astray.  
this aint no love song,  
this is hate that will last lifelong!_(Deidara looked down, no longer able to look at her)

_you ran away! you ran away!  
left me to decay!  
now i scrape along,  
my hearts in the wrong!_

_i will dance, on your grave!  
from my sadness, none can save!  
you left me there, all alone!  
your a cold, cold stone!_(Deidara was cringing under her gaze)

_all the girls, Sakura leading, beat kept:_

_im alone! im alone!  
this is my sad, sad tone!  
im alone! im alone!  
my heart cant be sewn!_

_now you see!  
this is the new me!  
because you ignored my plea!  
crushed me like a pea!_

_Sakura, voice slowing:_

_you ran away._(she looked to Deidara again, her sad eyes meeting his shocked)  
_left me like pray.  
now im scared.  
can i be repaired?_

_now im lost.  
double crossed.  
why, oh why?  
did you like to see me cry?_(a tear escaped Sakura's eye)

_the music stopped, Sakura still sang:_

_you ran away...  
you ran away...  
im lost today..._(another tear drop)

_you ran away...  
you ran away...  
to my sadness i will obey..._(two more tears)

_i still cry...  
when i think of your quick good bye...  
on you i wanted to rely...  
i will miss that sky blue eye..._ (Sakura runs off stage, streams running from her face)

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

_s-she... was... crying..._Deidara was freaking out. he stood up, and ran out of the classroom. he stood outside the door, leaning against a wall as he hoped his head would stop spining.

suddenly the door was open, revealing Ino and Itachi, both stern faced. "Deidara. Sakura-san wishes to see you." Itachi said. when Deidara hesitated, Ino spoke up. "do you want to leave her in tears _again?_" her face was symbathetic. Deidara let out a low moan, but he followed.

Itachi walked next to him, while Ino lead them back stage. she came to a stop at a door, where the girls and waited outside. Ino put a hand up, to tell them to wait outside. Ino knocked on the door and the sobbing sounds from inside stopped. "w-who is it?" came the strained, sad voice that belonged to the once strong girl known as Sakura.

"it's Ino. i need to come in with someone." she said in a sad worried voice, much diffrent from her normal voice. "w-who is w-with y-you?" Ino didn't reply, but opened the door, draging Deidara in with her. she closed the door, and they turned to look at the now broken girl who sat in the corner.

her pink hair was pulled out of the pony tail, and was slopy. she was hunched over in to a ball, the right half of her face visibal. tears were pouring down her face from her eyes, that were red from crying.

Deidara couldnt say anything. his shock was just to over powering. this girl had been bundling up so much rage and sorrow, that the strong outer shell she put off was broken by a simple song. _no. it wasn't the song. it was me..._

me: i wrote the song myself!

Deidara: what? thats were your going to leave off?

Ino: yeah! what happens next?

Sasori: you told me i was going to be in this story. it's already ch. 5, and im still not in!

me: hehe, in due time my sweet!

Sasori: *blushes*


	6. Lemon Sickness!

**she's a girl**

me: ive changed my mind... i _think..._

Deidara: what?

me i dont think i will be writing about the others and how they go...

Hidan: why the hell not?

me: i just dont have any ideas. if veiwers give me some ideas for the others in the groups' love storys, id like to hear. other wise, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari wont get love storys. but they will probably still go out with the Akatsuki boys.

Hinata: give her Ideas!

Sasori: love-the-naruto-hoties does not own naruto

me: again, sorry about the other's love storys.

review:

Deidara couldnt say anything. his shock was just to over powering. this girl had been bundling up so much rage and sorrow, that the strong outer shell she put off was broken by a simple song. _no. it wasn't the song. it was me..._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura heard the door open, and guessed it was Ino, who had just been speaking through the door.

"I-I-Ino... just... just leave me alone." she cried out to her friend, unaware of the second person in the room. "I... don want to talk." she whimpered.

"Im sorry Saku. but i cant leave you alone." Ino replied in a sad tone. Sakura tightened into a smaller ball as she felt Ino's hand on her shoulder. "l-l-l-leave m-m-m-me alone!" she cried, but instead of acting like how here words were, she wrapped her arms around the body next to her.

"it's ok, Saku-chan." ino whispered into her ear.

"no! its not! aside from you girls, i have no one! i've tried, Ino. but... i knew from the start. im worthless. like my parents always told me. im nothing but a worthless mistake." she cried into her shoulder.

"not even my own parents saw anything worth a scrap in me! i finaly got away from them... but even then, the kids in the orphanage's always hated me. why does everyone hate me? what did i do? why?" she sobbed louder, searching desperatly for an answer while still sqeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"e-even Deidara knew it! he knew im worthless! he didnt help me because he knew i wasnt worth his time. and i have to agree. im not worth anyone's time. he hates me, just lke everyone else! and he knows that im worth nothing!" she screamed, tears increasing ten-fold.

_**"THATS NOT**____**TRUE!"**_came a loud screach. _**"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THATS**____**TRUE!"**_

asuming it was just one of the other girls, sakura cried back "yes it is! you were all there! he ran away, knowing i wasnt worth anything. im garbage! and Deidara knows it well!"

_**"TO HELL WITH THAT! I KNOW NOTHING OF THE SORT!"**_Sakura finally realized that it wasnt the girls she was arguing with. she opened her green eyes, to lock with the fuming blue ones. he only seemed to get mader at her when she looked at him, and he continued,

"_WHY WOULD I EVER THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU WERE A STRONG GIRL, ONE THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE LIKES OF! YOU THINK I CANT SEE THE WORTH IN YOU? THE HELL WITH THAT IDEA! AND I THINK I KNOW WELL WHAT DEIDARA THINKS! HMM, I DONT KNOW... MAYBE BECAUSE I AM DEIDARA! AND DEIDARA THINKS YOU SHOULD STOP CRYING SOMETHING SO REDICULOUS! IM RIGHT HERE! IM WITH YOU NOW! THATS ALL THAT MADDERS!"_ he screamed, so loud that she could hear the gasps coming from outside the door. but she ingnored them.

she stood up shakily, Ino stood to balance her. she walked over slowly to the blonde, who had calmed only slightly. she stumbled twice, but made it all the same.

once she was a short distance she flung forward. her arms rapped around his neck, and she clung tight. "deidara!" was all she could say. after a moments hesitation, his arms pulled her even closer as they rapped around her.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Sakura flung to him, rapping her arms tightly around her neck. the moments shock and the anger quickly flushed from him, and he pulled her tighter.

normally, that playboy felling kicked in. but this time the feeling was gone.

"Sakura. never say such things again. i will never hate you." he said, tightening his grip.

her grip tightened too, and she replied "Deidara..." then her grip losened, and she fell limp in his grip. she had passed out. he picked her up bridal style, and turned, suddenly the door flew open.

"what the hell is going on in here?" shouted Hidan. "Deidara! what the hell is with the yelling? lets go alrea-" he stopped. he was starring at the man who had turned, the pink haired girl in his arms.

Hidan smirked. "did you get another girl?" he asked, leaning on the door frame. but Deidara was inraged at his comment. before he could move though, another fist hit hit Hidan.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL!_" came the screach. Temari had flew in front of him, and her face was burning red. she picked him up by his shirt, and kneed him in the gut- HARD. he coughed up blood as he scrambled backword. then he hit Itachi, who was glaring hard at the silver haired man.

"Hidan. you would be smart to leave. _now_."_his anger is brimming_ Deidara thought as he watched Hidan move away confused. _very rare for Itachi._

Deidara looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms. her face was pink, like her hair. he laid a hand over her forehead, and it was very hot. "Ino-san. i think she's sick..." he said, the girl standing next to her.

"Sakura needs to go home girls!" Ino called, taking the girl from his arms.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura woke up, on her couch in the living room. she let out a long groan, and sat up. "INO!" she called.

"Saku! your wake." came the reply from Ino, who came out of the kitchen with the other girls.

"why are we at home?" she moaned, her head pounding. "what happened?"

"you passed out at school, remember?" Temari said gently, as she sat next to her. Sakura instinctivly laid her head on her shoulder, and Temari began to stroke her hair.

suddenly, a sick feeling rushed over Sakura. "guys... i dont feel so good..." she muttered, her face going green. Tenten poped up with a bucket. she set it down in front of Sakura, who immediately emptyed her stomach of all contents. "feel any better?" Tenten asked, as she quickly whiped Sakura's face clean.

"no..." she moaned, falling back on the couch. then there was quick foot steps. "hey, un! is she ok, un?" a familiare voice called.

"D-Deidara?" she mumbled, eyes still closed. "yeah, un. its me, un." it said again, this time above her and behind the couch.

she opened her emrald eyes, but all she could see was a yellow blur agains white. Sakura, imedeatly begining to panic, cried out "i-i cant see right! why cant i see?" she noticed how shriveled her voice sounded, but was to freaked out to care.

"uh... i dont know, un! g-girls, un?" he asked, Sakura noticing the worry in his voice.

"no clue! Saku-chan, what's the last thing you can remember?" Ino asked, her voice strained with panick.

Sakura imediatly thought back as hard as she could.

she remembered Deidara, his anger, then her standing, then there imbrace, then as she fell out... "lemon!" she cried. "Deidara, you were lemon colone!" she screamed out of fear.

"uh... yeah, un. what's that got to do with this, un?" he asked, confusion very clear in his voice.

"you Idiot! Sakura is **extreamly** alergic to lemons!" Came Hinata's hiss of annoyance.

then Ino's voice boomed over them, "shut the hell up!"

Sakura took that opertunity to call out "Ino get my lemon epipen! its in... my back... pack..." her throat began to close, making it impossible to talk anymore.

she heard the girl scramble to the backpack at the far side of the room. "Deidara! get out of the room, and tell the others whats happening. Hinata, call the ambulance." she shouted.

"wh... why? ju-just get... the epi... pen..." Sakura said, panick rising higher.

"i... it's broken!" Ino cried now by Sakura's side. "but its ok. Hina's going to get you to the hospital." she soothed as Sakura began to breath deep.

but ino's calming words didnt stop her cream of pain when suddelny all her musles tightened in reaction to her allergie. "we-well they better get... here fast!" she screamed, tears of pain runig down he cheek.

it took sevral minutes, but the ambulance finaly showed up. all around her, Sakura could here the sounds of many, all bluring together as she was rused inside the white car.

then the blaring, earspliting ambulance switched back on, and she felt the car squek away.

but there was one thing on her mind, and that peson was next to her now, holding a tight grip to her hand. "I-ino... you said... o-others?" Sakura managed to squek the question.

"yes, Sakura-chan. the Akatsuki were there, all panicking at your state. it looks like you got all the friends you wanted." she whispered into her ear.

Sakura smiled. then, everything went black as she listened to the ciren. then, to her horror another image fluttered into her mind. "ino! i... Dnot want to... _die!_"

she was panicking again, when another hand touched her shoulder. she had been oblivious to the other presence in the room, but now his voice whispered softlf to her, calming the last flame of fear.

"dont worry, un. Nothing like that will happen, un" with Deidara's voice echoing in her ears, she driffted calmly into unconciousness, savoring his sweetness.

dont forget! i need ideas!


	7. Sleepover To The Extreme!

**He's a girl**.

_Then, to her horror, another thought fluttered into her mind. "Ino! I... Don't... want to... die!"_

_She was panicking again, when another hand touched her shoulder. She had been oblivious to the other presence in the room, but now his voice whispered softly to her, calming the last flame of fear._

_"Don't worry, un. Nothing like that will happen, un" with Deidara's voice echoing in her ears, she drifted calmly into unconsciousness, savoring his sweetness._ .

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

He watched silently as she stilled, and the sighed as her breathing slowed to show she was now asleep. He looked up to Ino, with one question "what happened last time she came in contact with a lemon?" he noticed that his voice was quivering, and made an effort to steady it.

Ino looked at him sadly. "Well, you can see she lived." She joked dryly. "But last time, she ate lemon. She was in the hospital for 9 weeks, and even after that she was still on bed rest."

Deidara brightened slightly. "Well… that's better. If she could pull through EATING a lemon, smelling un-concentrated cologne can't be that bad." He said; hopes rising as Ino smiled too.

"Your right! She should be better fast!" Ino exclaimed happily.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura's eyes opened, to see the blurry white lights. She groaned loudly, and muttered "where the hell am I?"

There were a lot of voices that chuckled, and Sakura glanced over to see the girls and Akatsuki.

"You don't wake up too gracefully, do you?" chuckled Kisame, good humored.

Sakura sat upright slowly, looking at them all carefully. _Someone's missing… WERE'S DEIDARA?_She finally realized the blonde was not here.

Then, almost instantly, the door flung open. "DID YOU JUST SAY 'WAKE UP', UN?" It was Deidara, and he literally screamed. Before Kisame could answer, he shot his gaze to the girl who sat on the bed.

"Sakura, un? Your awake?" he said, his gaze shocked and relieved. "they said you wouldn't wake up for another 24 hours, un!" Sakura shook her head, exasperated. "_another_ 24 hours? how long have i been out?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"2 days." Hinata spoke up. Sakura looked at her, then smiled at Deidara. "hope you aren't wearing lemon today, are we?" she chuckled. he smirked back "course not, un. im not _that_ stupid."

she snickered, then with a sly grin she plopped down on her pillow. "ha. yea, you are, blondie." she giggled. he pouted playfuly. "am not, un." "are to UN." she snickered back. he smirked at her.

"hey, sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should alert the doctors so we can get out of here, then you can continue your little rant." Kisame chuckled.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

the girls had taken the car to the hospital, and all of the 5 drove back together through the night (it was 10:46pm when Sakura woke). but once they got home, Ino called an emergency sleep over. so, the girls took on their normal sleepover duty: Ino set up the pillows and blankets in the living room, Sakura made lots of snacks, Temari picked out some games, Hinata grabbed movies, and Tenten called up Konan, one of their best friends out side the club.

it took 15 minutes for everything to be set, and Konan showed up soon after. Konan's job is to bring her laptop to play music. all the girls settled in on Konan's spot, which occupied the center of the floor, and the beds closest to it, and ate some of Sakura's smoors. Konan had her laptop playing 'run devil run' by ke$ha.

"ok!" Temari said with a grin. "i've got the first game! we are guna play 'Crush-and-tell'!" that was a good game, were you have to say your biggest crush, and what you like about him. "hmm... Hinata, you first!" Temari called excitedly.

Hinata's face blushed deeply, and she began twittleing her thumbs. "uh... you guys cant tell the boy, right?" she asked shyly. we all nodded in agreement. "well... i like..." She paused longer, then with a deep breath she blurted out "Tobi!" we all gasped.

"why Hinata? he acts like he is 6!" Tenten chuckled, but Sakura could see the look of confusion on Konan.

Hinata continued. "yeah, but he is so sweet and caring..." she trailed off, smiling to herself. they all chuckled, then Hinata smirked. "how about you, Ino?"

Ino bushed, and looked away. "I-i don't have a crush right now." "Ino! no lying!" Tenten said, cuffing the back of her head playfully. "fine! uh... well... uh..." she deepened her blush, "I-Itachi..." she finaly said his name.

Konan looked at Ino funny. "Ino? what does Itachi look like?" she asked the blonde.

"Tall, Handsome black hair, beautiful Onyx eyes..." Ino trailed off with a sigh. "Konan smiled. "haha! i know tthey guy! Uchiha, Right?" Ino looked at Konan, eyes wide.

"how do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"well... Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara are my roommates. im not in Akatsuki, but i live with them and my boyfriend Pein-kun." Konan said.

Ino smiled. "well, your turn Temari! who is your crush, now that Konan has spilled that she like this 'Pein' guy." she chirped.

Temari smiled back. "i aint afraid like you bitches. Hidan's a hoty!" she said happily. her enthusiasm nearly bowled all the girls over.

as everyone else recovered, Ino smirked. "so... Saku, who do YOU like, as if it wasn't the blonde with an accent." Konan shot a look at Ino and me, while i stared at Ino.

_I don't like him like that. why would she think that? i only wanted him to be my friend._ "uh, Ino? that's not true. i don't LIKE-like Deidara." Sakura said, looking at Ino with a strange look. "Why would you think i did?"

Ino looked at her, bewildered. "What? but... your picture... the song..." she said thinking back.

Sakura sighed. "Ino. i told you. the yellow and blue were from the sky and the sun, and the song had the verse 'this isn't a love song' in it. i told you, i wanted a friend."

_wait... is Deidara just a friend? can i categorize him like that? its not love, but not just friendship..._Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as there was another question from Konan.

"Wait. YOUR the girl Dei writes and talks about?" Sakura just looked at Konan, confused. when Konan saw that all the girls were listening to her, she continued on.

"well... last week he burst in the house in the middle of the night panting... he said he felt guilty, and he shouldn't have 'just left her' or something. then the next day, i was cleaning out his mess of a room. i found his journal... kinda read it." she chuckled. "he had written about how some girl had thought he was a chick, then showed some of her monstrous strength, enough to scare even Itachi some. he said she nearly flattened him with her motor cycle, and had turned him down and then hit him through a window. now that i think of it, that sounds a lot like you."

Sakura smiled angelically. "what? me? what makes you say that, Konan-chan?" they all laughed a maniacal laugh, then Konan continued.

"I noticed how stressed he was, so i finally managed to lock him in his room until he was honest and told me what was up. he said he put this girl he liked in the hospital, and that he felt horrible. Dei has put people in the hospital before, so i asked why he was so hung up on it. he said that this girl, he actually..." Konan stopped. Sakura looked at Konan, already beginning to understand.

_but i don't like him back... or do I? i cant tell!_ she thought, visibly clutching her head. "Saku." it was Ino, and she had a serious face. "it doesn't matter right now, just drop the subject." then Ino smiled. "Temari says she's got a new game! Temari?" she said looking at said girl, with a sly smirk. Temari returned it as she shouted "strip poker!"

**20 minutes later**

they were all in a very heated game of strip poker, none wanting to lose the game. Konan was shirtless, and so was Sakura. Hinata and Ino had lost their shirt and and skirts, and Temari was down to her panties. Tenten was out of the game, siting bare on the couch as she watched them playing with great intensity, she was always first to lose.

"damn!" Temari cursed, as she was forced to strip off her panties. "i lost! move over Tenten." she said plopping next to her.

"haha, poor Temari! i got you good didn't i. to bad for- WHAT!" Ino stopped boasting as Hinata layed down the cards that lost Ino her bra. Ino grumbled as she pulled off her purple poka dot bra and threw it in her clothing pile.

in the next few moves, Ino and Hinata were put out of the game, and it was Shirtless Konan verses under wear only Sakura. "this is why i don't like playing strip poker with Konan! her boyfriend Pein taught her how to play poker to well!" Ino whined, Konan had been the one to finish her off.

Sakura was good too, though. in the next few rounds, she nicked Konan down to her panties, while she had also only lost her bra.

"Damn! the final round's a tie!" Konan hissed. Sakura smiled. "well, Konan. if i remember correctly, now we have to have a sexy-off with all the girls as judges to break the tie." Sakura smiled and giggled. "Tenten, go get the outfit box! this is gonna be fun!"

**1 hour later**

"ok, Konan. your up." Ino called from the couch of nude girl judges. Konan strode out, wearing an outfit that was similar to a bikini, only the breast covers were small white origami flowers. they all clapped for her, and Konan sat on the empty couch. "come on, Saku! your turn!" Konan called.

then, Sakura stuck only her head out from the curtain. "uh... guys? can i change my outfit?" she asked shyly. "nope." Hinata chuckled. Sakura gowned, and stepped back behind the curtain. taking a deep breath, she strode out from behind the curtain.

Sakura wore an outfit 1-peace, that was pitch black. it rang up thinly to cover her nipples, and ran down as it raped her body to cover her... lower region thinly. Sakura hated clothes like this. in her hand was a long whip, her hair was tied back, and she had a spiky dog collar and black high heals. her lips were bright red, and she had dark black eye shadow.

the girls all looked stunned, and Ino was first to speak up. "WOW. saku, you look good in that outfit!" was all she said. Konan smiled. "i think we have a winner!" Sakura blushed.

"ok, get your asses dressed! now we get to play truth or dare!" Temari screamed happily.

after they had slipped into their pajamas once more, they sat in a circle on the floor.

"Hinata. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked. "Truth" Hinata said. "hm... is it true that if Tobi asked for a hand job from you, you would say yes?" Hinata's face flush red, and all the girls chuckled wildly. "uh... Y... Y-Yes." Hinata stutered after thinking for a minute.

"Temari, truth or dare." Sakura asked. "dare me, bitch!" Temari said with an excited smile. Sakura grinned wildly. "I dare you... ooh! i dare you to go to the Akatsuki house, and ring the door bell. with you Iphone recording, you have to Kiss who ever opens the door!" Temari stared at Sakura. "wha? oh, fine!" she stormed away, and was back in about 45 minutes.

"ooh! don't tell us! plug in your phone to the TV so we can watch!" Ino squealed. Temari did so, obviously keeping her face blank so we couldnt guess.

the TV was dark, but you could hear the doorbell. there was stomping sounds that said the person was aprouching the door, and it opened to let a flood of orange-ish light poor out.

"what-" the silver haired man was shut up as lips pressed to his. she broke contact, then dashed with the speed she could muster, leaving a shocked Hidan.

"OMG!" Sakura squealed as the TV went off. "you got so lucky! it could have been anyone, even Konan's guy! but you still got your man!" Sakura and the others were rolling on the floor laughing.

"got that right!" Temari said with her own chuckle. "hey Tenten! tuth or dare?"

"Truth!" she replied. Temari thought for a moment. then she smiled evilly. "if Kisame were here, and he..." she thought a little more before grinning wildly like Tenten had when it had been Hinata's turn, giving Tenten the chills "wanted to 'sleep' with you, would is it true you would say yes?" Tenten stared at her, terrorized.

"T-Temari! why would-" she started, to be interrupter by Ino "oh, come on! its not like he would know!" Tenten looked down, before looking back up with a grin. "probably, i would say yes." everyone was falling over laughing. once they had all recovered their composure, Tenten looked to Ino. "truth or dare?"

"come on Teni! dare me!" Ino said with a wicked grin. "hm... i dare you to kiss Itachi next time you look into those beautiful onyx eyes of his!" with the dare, all color seemed to drip of Ino's face. "T-Tenten!" Ino screeched. Tenten just wagged her finger. "it's your dare!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare?" she smirked. "dare!" sakura realised to late that she had said 'dare' to INO, who was known for never holding back on a dare. Ino wriggled up to Sakura's ear to whisper the dare. "i dare you to..." once the dare had escaped Ino's lips, Sakura shot to her feet, a look of utter horror plastered to her now pale face.

"I-INO! THERE IS KNOW WAY I COULD DO THAT TO DEIDARA!" she screeched, giving away part of her dare. but before anything else could be done, there were loud whacking sounds, followed by "Sakura-chan! you seem to have a few peeping toms!"


	8. Sleepover Akatsuki's POV

**He's A Girl**

_"I-INO! THERE IS KNOW WAY I COULD DO THAT TO DEIDARA!" she screeched, giving away part of her dare. but before anything else could be done, there were loud whacking sounds, followed by "Sakura-chan! you seem to have a few peeping toms!"_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_peeping toms? who would- HOLY SHIT!_

Sakura was the first to stand, and she dashed out the door. once outside, she found Sasori and Gaara, the twins who lived in the house's basment with the girls, were siting on a pile of teens. Akatsuki teens.

"thanks, cousins." Sakura puffed, eyeing them. all the akatsuki exept Hidan, and an orange haired teen with LOTS of peircings.

Sakura's cousin-twins slipped off the pile as the other girls darted out the door. "your sleep overs are too extream. it's no wonder these idiots showed up..." Gaara said boredly, eyeing the group of boys.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

they left the hospital, and drove home together. at the house, they all moved in. they all shared a huge room here, exept for Konan who was a girl that stayed with them because she dated a guy in Akatsuki, Pein.

Deidara was became close, like a brother sister relationship, with Konan soon after they met. when he was inside, he found her in the small room she had. she was packing up her laptop happily, and another bag was on her bed, half packed with a night's worth of clothes.

"where are you off to, Konan-chan, un?" he asked, leaning on the door frame. Konan looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"some old friends of mine have called up for an emergency sleepover. we havent had a sleepover in a year. and beleive me, those girls take sleepovers to the MAX!" Konan looked very cheerful. Deidara smiled.

"it's great to see you so happy, un! so, have i ever met these 'old friends' of yours?" Konan shrugged.

"well, their my age, all girls... meh. i have know clue who youve met before. shit, its geting late! Dei, leave me be! i gotta get going quick."

Deidara walked on, to his room. upon entering, he found everyone but Hidanwas here. _perfect!_ "hey, Konan's going to an EXTREAME all girls sleepover. anyone want to join?" every last one of them smirked, nodding agreement. "great. lets head out by the window. we can ditch Hidan and Konan wont see us following. now lets move, to the car!"

they poped out the window, and ran along the grass. they piled into the car, and as the last door closed, the house door opened. out strolled Konan, who plopped onto her dark blue moto bike, having a black skull painted on it.

she drove off, and Deidara drove after her. he followed at a distance for about 6 blocks, then waited down the road as Konan parked at an EXTREAMLY huge house.

the front yard had dark green grass, lush and well watered, and was decorated with abondant amouts of flowers- compared with Akatsuki's brownish dead grass and the dead tree and dead bushes. the house itself had a nice crimson red paint. the trim was dark black, and the windows were all finely curtained. there was a porch, and on it double doors that lead inside. Akatsuki's was a house with chipping yellow pain, broken windows, and an ugly wooden door with broken hinges and a door nobe that always got jammed.

Deidara was completely envious of this house, most likely filled with snooby rich kids, the kind he hated. he watched as Konan walked up the porch. and to his amazment, a group of 5 well known girls poured out as Konan stepped off the bike. his windows were down, so Deidara could here the words exchanged between them.

"Konan-chan! its been ages!" Tenten holard. "Tell me about it!" Konan purred back.

"come inside, Kony! it's geting dark out!" Sakura said, she was ushering everyone inside. Hinata and Sakura scooped up both of Konan's bags. Temari got on the bike and drove it into a massive 3 car garage. as the door opened, he saw the motorcycles and car he had seen before.

after they had all disappeared into the house, Deidara drove the car slowly onto the curb.

"shit, since when were those girls this rich?" Kisame said as he looked at the house in awe. "actualy, un. Sakura paid for something at school ot of hundred dollar bills... but this..." he told them.

"these girls must have some rich parents!" Itachi murmered. "no... they are all orphaned like us, un." he replied. "then..." Itachi started, shocked.

Deidara lead them on the edge of the yard, where they came to a black-painted fence. he foun a latch, and opened the gate. he was stunned as he walked in._this yard is HUGE! we dont even HAVE a back yard!_

there was a large garden closest to them, growing many fruits, vegies, and herbs. in the center of the yard, there was an amazingly large pool, a chest filled with pool toys, a small screened room with a grill, fridge, and two large tables, there wer chairs set up around the pool, and a freakin awsome looking hot tub. and there was also a large grassy area, with a court net stretched across it, and hanging on the fence next to the court was an array of colored rackets' a shelf of birdys and a chalk board to most likely keep score.

"this... is... wow!" Tobi gasped. "No kiding!" Kisame agreed looking the whole yard over.

"come on... lets see if this window will show us where they are." he crept carefully up to the window, and peered in. he saw inside all the girls. but to his continues aw, he found even more amazing rich person stuff- flat screen TV, leather couches that were spotless, piles of super soft looking pillows and blankets, desiner art on the well painted walls.

He had to restrain his shocked gasp, for fear of Sakura's extra sharp hearing. he could sense the other Akatsuki's amazment as they gazed through the half open window.

"we are guna play 'Crush-and-tell'!" temari purred in that voice, snapping his attention back to the girls siting in a circle on the blankets. "hmm... Hinata, you first!" Temari continued.

"uh... you guys cant tell the boy, right?" Hinata asked, blushing deeply as she rithed her hands in her lap. when they all shook her head agreement,she went on shyly- something he wasnt used to. "well... i like..." She paused longer, then with a deep breath she blurted out "Tobi!"

Deidara felt the masked boy beside her stiffen. he had to try very hard not to pop with laughter. "why Hinata? he acts like he is 6!" Tenten chuckled. Hinata continued. "yeah, but he is so sweet and caring..." she trailed off, smiling to herself. they all chuckled, then Hinata smirked. Deidara smiled as he heard Tobi sigh happily. "how about you, Ino?" Hinata looked at the blond.

Ino bushed, and looked away. "I-i don't have a crush right now." "Ino! no lying!" Tenten said, cuffing the back of her head playfully. "fine! uh... well... uh..." she deepened her blush, "I-Itachi..." she finaly said his name. Deidara felt Itachi catch his breath. once more he had to contain his giggles.

Konan looked at Ino funny. "Ino? what does Itachi look like?" she asked the blonde. "Tall, Handsome black hair, beautiful Onyx eyes..." Ino trailed off with a sigh, sounding to Deidara like a school girl in love from a TV show. "Konan smiled. "haha! i know the guy! Uchiha, Right?" Ino looked at Konan, eyes wide.

"how do you know him?" Sakura asked. Konan blinked then spoke "well... Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara are my roommates. im not in Akatsuki, but i live with them and my boyfriend Pein-kun." Konan said.

Ino smiled. "well, your turn Temari! who is your crush, now that Konan has spilled that she like this 'Pein' guy." she chirped. pein remained motionless, but he noticed his blush.

Temari smiled back. "i aint afraid like you bitches. Hidan's a hoty!" she said happily. her enthusiasm was very strong, and it was so funny to Deidara, and he felt the others resisting to crack up.

as everyone else recovered, Ino smirked. "so... Saku, who do YOU like, as if it wasn't the blonde with an accent." Konan shot them both looks, and Deidara stiffened up. not only was he mentioned, but Konan new stuff about him that no one else knew.

"uh, Ino? that's not true. i don't LIKE-like Deidara." Sakura said, looking at Ino with a strange look. "Why would you think i did?" Deidara's heart seemed to dropp in his chest. _why does this make me sad? i dont like her like that... do I? she's... well i dont classify her ass love... but it's more than friendship..._

Ino looked at her, bewildered. "What? but... your picture... the song..." she said. Sakura sighed. "Ino. i told you. the yellow and blue were from the sky and the sun, and the song had the verse 'this isn't a love song' in it. i told you, i wanted a friend." she said it so... casual. but then her gaze clouded with confusion.

"Wait. YOUR the girl Dei writes and talks about?" Deidara had to use all his strength to stop his groan as Konan spoke of him. _damn you, Konan!_

Sakura just looked at Konan, confused. when Konan saw that all the girls were listening to her, she continued on.

"well... last week he burst in the house in the middle of the night panting... he said he felt guilty, and he shouldn't have 'just left her' or something. then the next day, i was cleaning out his mess of a room. i found his journal... kinda read it." she chuckled. "he had written about how some girl had thought he was a chick, then showed some of her monstrous strength, enough to scare even Itachi some. he said she nearly flattened him with her motor cycle, and had turned him down and then hit him through a window. now that i think of it, that sounds a lot like you."

Sakura smiled angelically. "what? me? what makes you say that, Konan-chan?" they all laughed a maniacal laugh, then Konan continued.

"I noticed how stressed he was, so i finally managed to lock him in his room until he was honest and told me what was up. he said he put this girl he liked in the hospital, and that he felt horrible. Dei has put people in the hospital before, so i asked why he was so hung up on it. he said that this girl, he actually..." Konan stopped. Sakura looked at Konan, and she had a knowing look. but the look clouded over with confusion, and she visibly clutched her head.

"Saku." it was Ino, and she had a serious face. "it doesn't matter right now, just drop the subject." then Ino smiled. "Temari says she's got a new game! Temari?" she said looking at said girl, with a sly smirk. Temari returned it as she shouted "strip poker!"

Deidara was whipped from his confusion, he smiled at the idea of the girls stripping down. as Tenten was quickly stripped, Kisame seemed to be drooling. Deidara noticed the very small smile on Itachi as Ino was pushed from the game, and Tobi covered his eyes and blushed madly as Hinata took her place on the couch, though Deidara noticed the boy peering ocationaly past his fingers.

he literaly nose bleeded as Sakura shed her black bra. and he was disipointed when it ended as a tie. Sakura smiled. "well, Konan. if i remember correctly, now we have to have a sexy-off with all the girls as judges to break the tie." Sakura smiled and giggled. "Tenten, go get the outfit box! this is gonna be fun!" Deidara had to contain his excitment once more.

it took a while, but soon they called Konan out. Deidara didnt really enjoy Konan, considering he thought of her as a sister- but Pein was another story. his face went as red as the blood coming from his nose when Konan came out in her oragami's.

when they called Sakura out, she poked out her head. "uh... guys? can i change my outfit?" she asked shyly. "nope." Hinata chuckled. Sakura growned, and stepped back behind the curtain. then she strode out.

she looked so positivly sexy to Deidara, that he nearly gasped out loud. he felt Kisame jab him in the side playfully, and he whipped the blood from his nose as he looked at the shark man playfully.

Sakura was declaired winner, and she re-dressed into her comfy looking red night dress. then, they sat back down into a circle to play truth or dare.

"Hinata. Truth or dare?" Tenten asked. "Truth" Hinata said. "hm... is it true that if Tobi asked for a hand job from you, you would say yes?" Hinata's face flush red, and all the girls chuckled wildly. Tobi clamped a hand over his mouth, and he flushed just as red as Hinata. "uh... Y... Y-Yes." Hinata stutered after thinking for a minute, and Deidara had to catch the boy who almost passed out. the other Akatsuki were doing their best not to laugh, and it was only the first turn.

"Temari, truth or dare." Sakura asked. "dare me, bitch!" Temari said with an excited smile. Sakura grinned wildly. "I dare you... ooh! i dare you to go to the Akatsuki house, and ring the door bell. with you Iphone recording, you have to Kiss who ever opens the door!" Temari stared at Sakura. "wha? oh, fine!" she stormed away, and was back in about 45 minutes. she plugged her phone in, and the whole Akatsuki was red faced with laughter as they watched Hidan under go Temari's dare. _good thing we left him home!_

"OMG!" Sakura squealed as the TV went off. "you got so lucky! it could have been anyone, even Konan's guy! but you still got your man!" Sakura and the others were rolling on the floor laughing. "got that right!" Temari said with her own chuckle. "hey Tenten! tuth or dare?"

"Truth!" she replied. Temari thought for a moment. then she smiled evilly. "if Kisame were here, and he..." she thought a little more before grinning wildly like Tenten had when it had been Hinata's turn, giving Tenten the chills "wanted to 'sleep' with you, is it true you would say yes?" Tenten stared at her, terrorized. Kisame was suddenly turning a very dark shade of purple. "T-Temari! why would-" she started, to be interrupter by Ino "oh, come on! its not like he would know!" Tenten looked down, before looking back up with a grin. "probably, i would say yes." Kisame had to be steadyed by Itachi, his face almost black from his weird way of blushing.

once the girls had all recovered their composure, long before Kisame could, Tenten looked to Ino. "truth or dare?" "come on Teni! dare me!" Ino said with a wicked grin. "hm... i dare you to kiss Itachi next time you look into those beautiful onyx eyes of his!" with the dare, all color seemed to drip of Ino's face, while Itachi literaly turned as red as a tomato growing in the near by garden. "T-Tenten!" Ino screeched. Tenten just wagged her finger. "it's your dare!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare?" Sakura smirked. "dare!" Ino wriggled up to Sakura's ear to whisper the dare. once the dare had escaped Ino's lips, Sakura shot to her feet, a look of utter horror plastered to her now pale face.

"I-INO! THERE IS KNOW WAY I COULD DO THAT TO DEIDARA!" she screeched, Deidara stared for a moment at them, until he heard a loud bang. he turned around sharply- only to be slammed in the head with... a frying pan. [lol]


	9. Lets Talk

**He's A Girl**

_"I-INO! THERE IS KNOW WAY I COULD DO THAT TO DEIDARA!" she screeched, Deidara stared for a moment at them, until he heard a loud bang. he turned around sharply- only to be slammed in the head with... a frying pan. [lol]_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura, the girls, and the twin red heads who were Sakura's only known blood relitives watched the teens for a moment more, then Sakura sighed. "come on. lets get them inside."

each girl picked up a man, but gaara and Sasori took Konan and Sakura's burdens for them. they sat them down on the couch, each teen still knocked out.

Sakura went outside with Gaara, and plucked a few herbs from the garden. the the two reterned to the house, where Sakura tended to the lumps on each boy's head.

"gosh, what did tou guys hit them with?" Sakura asked, noticing the size of all the bumps. Sasori smirked. "er... a frying pan." he chuckled. everyone but the passed-out boys laughed.

thats when Kisame woke up. Tenten, who was siting on the only space left of the couch, blushed as he growned.

"You don't wake up too gracefully, do you?" Sakura purred at the man, who had said the exact same words to her. Kisame smirked, his eyes still closed.

"meh. never have." he chuckled. Sakura and the others giggled at his small joke, and some others woke up too.

soon, they were all awake. Sakura scolded them all, exept Deidara. she didnt even LOOK at him. she couldnt aford to, thanks to Ino- who also was trying not to look Itachi in the eyes.

"come on, what did you see?" Sakura pestered.

"er... some game you played... 'Crush-and-tell', right?" Tobi was blushing, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"yup. seems you ALL like Akatsuki!" Kisame purred. Sakura set an intense star on Kisame, who shrunk into the couch at her death glare.

"i WOULDNT say that. its just a crush for anyone who does. that doesnt mean we wont shred you." Sakura's menacing growl frightened them all, even Pein and Itachi edged away from her.

"er... eh he he... s-sorry?" Kisame said, smiling in a funny way. Sakura couldnt keep a strait face any longer, and she busted out laughing. some Akatsuki started to chuckle, as did the others not sitting on the couch.

"he he... i was just kiding. THAT TIME, anyway..." she warned. "do it again, and ill be the one hiting you with a frying pan." they all giggled some more before they settled down into the living room.

"so! you guys are here, why dont we all watch a movie?" Hinata purred. "lets see... i got AVATAR, KARATY KID, and... some lame POKEMON movie."

they all chuckled, and agreed on Avatar. it was funny as Sakura realized Kisame and Tobi were cuddled up with Tenten and Hinata. they didnt seem to notice themselves, but none the less the love birds were snuggled under blankets. Itachi wason the floor laying on his stomach, head proped up with his hands. Ino was next to him, in the exact same position.

Deidara sat alone on another couch, and Sakura sat beside Temari on another.

Sakura could feel Deidara's gaze flicker to her once in a while, like he was trying to think. Sakura was the same, but didnt risk looking at him. part of Ino's dare, was she couldnt look at him in the eyes. the blonde kept at it, looking to her and back through the whole movie, as if willing her to look at him.

Sakura felt so unhappy, she ALWAYS looked people in the eyes. it just seemed... wierd not to look someone in the eyes.

after the movie, Konan flipped on 'dancing with tears in my eyes' by ke$ha. they sat around the room, just hanging out.

"so, if your orphaned, how the hell do you get a place like this?" Kisame asked, looking around at the expensive living room.

Temari smiled as she leaned back. "lotto ticket." she purred. Kisame stared at her, then smirked.

"to bad that never worked for us. we tried 50 times!" Kisame chuckled.

"it just isnt fair, un. Akatsuki work hard, and we can only afford a shack. you got all this, un! and you dont even have jobs!" Deidara said, looking around.

Ino looked at him funny. "who said we didnt have jobs? the first thing we did with our money was by a building in town." she said, looking at them.

"yup. we own 'cherry's pie' in the town. we name it after Sakura, who found the money we used to by the lotto. we work there after school." Hinata told them, smiling as they looked shocked they owned a bissness along with this house.

"er... we decorated it and make all the food from scrach too." Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable, now that she realized she was living a good life, while these boys must have such a lame house.

"you guys got some great luck!" Itachi said from his place next to Ino. he looked genuinly surprised.

"hey! i got an Idea!" Tenten said, smiling from her own spot on a couch with Kisame. "maybe we could get some help at our shop. you guys would be paid." she said looking happy at the thought.

"eh? r-realy?" Kisame seemed stunned. "you want a fish-man working at your store?"

"wha? hey, we aint that normal either." Sakura purred. "dont you think? i mean... we are girls with freaky strenght, with bad temper. we dont like the idea of kissing and hangin around with popular boys, we arnt lady like. we wear skulls, have CRAZY sleep overs, and skate board dressed as boys all night."

Temari spoke up "we got bad tempers."

then Hinata "got some protective issues."

then Tenten "we play around with weapons."

Ino next "we go hard core with EVERYTHING."

then Sakura wrapped it up with "and guess what? the leader is a pink haired bitch." they call cracked up slightly. "so what about us was _normal_?"

the boys looked the girls over, they could easily see that these girls didnt mind what anyone thought about them, and could admit all those 'flaws' plain and simple. Tobi was first to speak.

"but Tobi is a masked bandit! that's not normal!" "yeah, un. i got the accent, and _everyone_thinks im a girl, un. and you know for a fact i dont like it." Deidara said, leaning back with an angry smirk.

"yup. we got me, the fish-man. Itachi the freaky ice cube. Hidan the loud mouthed curser. Deidara the he-she. and who could forget Tobi, the 6 year old finger print face?" Kisame chuckled.

"well. then we all seem to be in the same boat! how's about those jobs?" Ino said, smiling slyly. they all shook haeds in agreement.

"great!" Sakura purred. "now, we girls got some junk to do, down at the skate park! boys, you in?" each of them smirked, and Sakura returned it. "good. now, girls up stairs to change. Konan, your attire is up in the spare room." she called out, and the boys were left behind with Sakura's cousins- who had remained silent as they kept eyes locked on the boys.

they took this as a signale to move in and finally question them.


	10. The Red Twins

**He's A Girl**

_the boys were left behind with Sakura's cousins- who had remained silent as they kept eyes locked on the boys._

_they took this as a signale to move in and finally question them._

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Deidara stood up, only to be met with two sturn face red heads. "sit back down, blondy." one with dark-ringed eyes growled. the other, with caramel eyes, said "we need to talk with you. ALL of you."

"er... ok, un..." Deidara said, confused as he sat back down.

"now, _what the hell do you think your doing, spying on my little blossom and her friends?_" Deidara starred up in shock at the dark ringed teen's rage.

"YOUR blossom? what are you, her brother?" Deidara chuckled dryly.

"no. but we ARE cousins, shit-for-brains." the other red head growled. then he sighed. "I'm Sasori. this is Gaara. Sakura is our cousin, and we consider the others as our family too. _including_Konan-chan." he warned to the orange haired man. Pein didnt move, though he looked taken aback.

Gaara's gaze raked up the Akatsuki boys. "i heard Temari-chan talking about a silvered haired man. is he not with you?" Gaara growled. almost as an answer, Sasori straitened up.

he grabbed a fork from the table, and threw it out the window the boys had been found at earlier. there was a loud string of curses, then a silver headed head poped into view. "what the hell was that for?" he grumbled.

"get the fuck in here, jack ass!" Kisame hissed. he obviously didnt like being questioned by the twin red heads. thesilver haired man grumbledsome unmentionable words, and hoped in threw the window.

"why are you even here, un?" Deidara hissed. "meh. i opened the door at home, some chick fucking kissed me, and i followed her. found out it was Temari a while ago. been hiding here since you guys cuddled up in the damn movie."

"well, thats all well in good, but im going to ask again. _why the hell were ANY of you here?_" Gaara growled, obviously not happy.

"hey, we were just following Konan." Kisame replyed. "she's like our sister. we wanted to know where these 'old friends' of hers lived."

"hmm... so... do any of YOU like them back?" Sasori eyed them.

Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, and Itachi all blushed. Pein had nothing to hide, but Deidara wasnt sure. he just looked down, trying to figure that out. he could feel Akatsuki's simputhetic looks, but he still couldnt thing right.

thats when the other girls came down, dressed in the unzipped hoodies with a special colored shirt, konan sporting a dark blue. the hoods were pulled up and over, casting shadows over their face. it still shocked him how well they could desguize.

in that strangely dark and deep voice he once knew as Satoru she spoke aloud "ready boys?" they all stood, and Sakura turned to her read headed cousins. "and you guys?"

"na, we got a good sestion earlier today. you guys go on." Gaara said. he pulled down her hood, and rubbed her un forgetablely pink hair. "just make sure you keep all those other gangs in line, little cherry." he purred. Deidara envied that relation. an ACTUAL blood relation, one he never had.

he pushed down his envie, and snickered as Sakura batted him away playfully. "you know i always do, panda-kun!" she giggle in her real voice, sticking her tongue out at him.

she pulled her hood up again, and re-steadyed her boy voice. "lets go. i assume you boys brought a car. go get it, bring it here. and its great to have you join us, Hidan. come girls, lets ready our bikes." the girls moved away in a group, into a door that lead to the garage.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

after the boys brought the car, they ended up riding two on each bike. Deidara was on her bike, siting right behind her. her bike had cool handles that poped up in the middle, which he could hold on to- it even had a cup holder!

she lead them down the street, laughing as Deidara and the other Akatsuki nearly feel off with the sudden burst of speed. "try not to fall off there, lemon boy!" she called back. Deidara smirked despite his stunned mind.

Sakura speed up as they reached a speed bump, flying into the air. she heard Deidara gasp at the altitude, and she snikered in her manly voice. "aw, come on! dont be such a wuss!" she led them all down the roads, past turns and jumping bumps.

when she pulled into the empty feild next to the ramp area, Deidara was literaly shaking. as others pulled up, they were in the same condition. the girls leaned aginst their parked bikes as they waited for the boys to catch the breath they left behind at the house.

"thats the last time we driveyou guys here!" Temari hissed in her manly voice, though it sounded playful. "now, lets get to work, damn it!"

"so wait... what is it you need to do?" Kisame asked.

Sakura slipped out a note book. "tomorrow's the meeting of the gangs. we, 'shred the head', are the head gang. we lead the group meetings, and keep the others in line. now, lets see..."

Sakura began to read the list to herself. "ok." she finaly said. "Hiroki and Tobi, you repair anything broken. Isamu and Itachi, paint over any graffiti. Takumi and Kisame, check all the trials are running correctly. Takeshi and Hidan, you'r on trash duty this time. Deidara and i'll cut all the grass. now, grab your Akatsuki and lets go."

each girl grabbed the assigned boy by the sleeve, and they were off- leaving Sakura and Deidara alone. "wait here, i will be back in a moment." she dashed away with fast speed. she was fine with being around him- but now she had a dare and couldnt even look him in the eyes. Ino could have just said kiss, but no. she had to make it worse. it may have still been a kiss... but way worse.

she kept runing until she got to the floor compartment. it was a hole in the floor covered in fake grass, and it was water proof and lined with metal on the inside. it was incredibly hard to lift because of it's weight. but yet Sakura picked it up easily and tossed it to the side. she lugged out a weed wacker, then a push mower. she replaced the lid, but didnt head back yet.

Sakura stood in the shadows, and watched Ino and Itachi painting the graffiti off the half pipe. she snuck silently up, and pulled Ino away. Itachi never noticed, so Sakura pulled her into the shadows. "call off your dare!" she hissed.

Ino smiled. "why?" Sakura growled. "because, I DONT LIKE HIM!" Ino looked at her for a minute. "then what is he to you?"

Sakura stopped for a minute to think. "i... i dont know, Ino." she confessed. "but i still dont like-like him. your dare is awkward, Ino! you KNOW i always look people in the eyes when i speak, even when im Satoru."

Ino looked at her with a strange look. "Sakura, you cant 'not know'. you either like him or he's a friend." Sakura looked down. "but Ino... i cant just place him. you know how thoughtful i am. ive been trying. but he doesnt fit in either..."

Ino sighed. "Sakura, go gather your thoughts a little more. i cant help you with your own opinion. you have to figure it out. your strong, physically and mentally. your really smart, too. you can figure this out, just be patient. i'll take my dare back for now."

Ino sqeezed Sakura's shoulder, then snuck silently back to work. Sakura sighed, relieved the dare was off her shoulders. she snuck to the supplies she had pulled out, then pulled them back. pulling up to Deidara, Sakura pushed the mower to him.

she smilled at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since the dare.


	11. Repairs

**He's A Girl**

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

he was stunned at how happy she was when she returned with the mower. he had noticed how... distant she was as she avoided looking at him- but now she looked dead at his face, while smiling.

and so, he smiled back.

she pushed the mower to him. "go ahead and start, ill get the edges of the ramps and sidewalks." her boyish voice still sounded familiar as he recognized it as Satoru.

it took a good hour or two to finish up, even with the both of them. and as they finished, Sakura motioned for the blonde to follow her.

he was shocked how she ripped out a large piece of earth, then realized it was a hidden compartment. he got the hint she gave him and put the mower and weed whacker inside. then she closed the compartment.

her darker voice spoke once more as she dusted her hands off. "Dei, go on ahead and wait at the ramps. i gotta go check on the others."

and with that firm voice with no room to argue, she walked away with her hands stuffed into her pockets.

but, Deidara didn't wish to wait. he followed her, a few paces back. she first came to what had been Kisame's challenge, and as she waited with Tenten, Kisame burst up the surface.

"come on, Kisame. i told you, i can help!" Tenten growled playfully.

"oh, stuff it. i love to swim, i can do it." the shark replied. he pulled out of the water, dripping wet and shirtless. but, Tenten didn't seem bothered, in fact she acted as if he was one of her fellow gang.

"well, how is it down there, Sharky?" Sakura asked. the big man shrugged.

" same as when i went down there, _Sa-to-ru_." he said he boy name with a chuckle.

"ha, and the other challenges?" she purred.

"up and well." Tenten answered.

"ok then, head back to the ramps." she said with a playful slug to the blue man's arm.

Deidara continued with following her, until they found them self's at the tree where Itachi had won. here, Hidan and Temari were bickering back and fourth, picking up any bits of trash.

"god, bitch! im just saying, you look _too much_ like a dude _as it was_! you didn't have to fucking dress up!" the loud mouth shouted.

"yeah, then you must be gay 'cause we kissed very recently." Temari's sharp come back.

suddenly the silver haired man was in front of her. he had a huge grin. "your damn right. but i bet you wouldn't do it again, would you bitch?"

Temari smirked widely. next thing you know, Hidan had her pressed against a tree as they made out.

"is that your way of picking up trash?" Sakura was leaning on a tree, smirking at the couple. they broke up, still grinning.

"meh, we already picked up the trash, Satoru." Temari said, not looking at all guilty as she still leaned against her tree.

"yaeh, yeah, yeah. just go back to the ramps, you love birds." Sakura called back.

Deidara watched, holding his laughter, as Hidan slung an arm around the hooded girl. they exchanged smirks, and made out the whole way there.

Sakura continued on, heading back to the ramps. "you know, Dei. your not too good at following me." he was shocked as she called at him. he debated if he should come out, or keep hiding in hopes she doubted herself.

"just come out, if you wanted to come you could have said so." she said, amused obviously. he stood and pouted playfully.

"yeah what ever, un." he grumbled with a grin. they walked, side by side, back to the ramps.

once they arrived, the ramps were once more completely red, and the twisted railings and broken boards were welded back or repaired.

Tobi and Hinata sat side by side as they finished welding the last break. Itachi and Ino were also faning dry the only wet spot on the ramp. Hidan and Temari were still locking lips as he pressed her against a shadowy part of the ramps, while Kisame and Tenten were rolling their eyes at the two from where they sat on the ramp near by.

"so, how is it finishing?" Sakura called, nudging the couple apart with a wicked grin. the two broke up, once more smirking.

"the paint's almost dry." Itachi said with a snicker at the two.

Hinata turned off the welder, and Tobi let go of the grinding bar. "once the welding cools in about 2 min, we should be done."

Sakura smirked. "great. boys, that's really all we need you for. Takeshi, go get the black spray paint." Temari nodded, and headed back to the bikes. in a bag on her bike, she pulled out 10 cans, all black spray paint.

Konan and Pein, who Sakura had set on guard duty, leaped down from the top of the ramp.

"it seems we have visitors." Konan purred in her manly voice.

"thank you, Ko [Konan, meaning "happiness, light, peace."]. we can deal with them."

Temari had set down the spray paint, and now she was no longer smirking. all the girls, to Deidara's interest, seemed to darken completely- like they had the day he met them at the park. there was no trace of the girls he knew, only Satoru and his group of skaters.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sakura and the girls darkened, much to the boy's surprise. she pulled her hood lower, masking her jade gaze from view.

she turned silently to Tenten, who handed her a katana. it had a long frame, with a rad sheath and tied to her pants loop with a long black cloth. Kisame snorted.

"what will that little thing do? it doesn't even look real!" he bellowed. Sakura smirked evilly. it was made to look fake when not pulled out of the sheath, and to show the shark-man she slid it out.

the blade was clean, sharpened beyond belief. running along its entire light pink length was a red dragon, from its mouth dangled a cherry blossom branch. words in black Japanese were painted on: 人生の血がこぼれます。[life's blood will spill].

all of Akatsuki gulped, even Itachi looked stunned at the razor sharp blade. Ino bore light blue shuriken on a sash across her chest, Hinata had purple arrows and a darker purple bow, Temari dawned dark yellow fighting gloves, Tenten had many throwing knives that could be used short or long distances painted brown, and Konan was handed dark blue trench knives.

"ive told you before. we aint normal. now, excuse us. you may watch if you like." Sakura murmured, then she did a back flip, landing on the top of the ramp facing the other way.

she had caught the boy's admiring gazes as she flipped, and soon the other girls were beside her. Sakura could see the coming group, they called them selves 'the animals'.

Sakura waited, invisible in the shadows. soon enough, Sakura spotted the Akatsuki, hidden in a tree as they watched the approaching Animals.


	12. Animals

**He's A Girl**

me: hi people!

Audience: [insert "hi Neko-chan!" here]

me: ok, so i just recently went over some comments, and i gotta say thanks to all of you!

Hidan: aren't you forgetting something, Neko-chan?

me: ... oh yeah! i swear, i recently discovered this story's biggest fan!

Deidara: and that is... un?

me: little-bad-angel! LITERALLY half of this story's comments are from her!

Sasori: she sounds like she likes it.

me: yup! thanks, Little-bad-angel!

Tobi: Neko-chan does not own Naruto!

The Animals approached, grinning. but as they note the gang that leaped up in style onto the top of the ramps, the grins disappeared.

Sakura noted how they seemed to hesitate, before deciding to continue onward. as they approached the edge of the park, the voice of Satoru boomed to them.

"you do not belong here. you know full well tomorrow is the meeting." she leaped down, and the leader in blue took a step back when she was so close.

"aw, come now Satoru-_sama_. we heard there was a new gang, and we came to 'greet' them." he stressed the -sama, which everyone always tried to use to get on her and her gang's good side.

"well, you can do that tomorrow, Sas-gay." she growled. "i always have to warn you that your not welcome here, so get lost."

Sasuke, The Animal's leader, went to her school and was a play boy. he was 'the snake' in his group, and he always tries to get into their skate park. his gang includes: Naruto (the fox), Kiba (the wolf), Neji (the hawk), and Shikamaru (the deer).

"you know, i still don't know why we listen to you. i mean, look at you. you always hide your face, you carry a totally fake sword, and you don't let people near you place." he jabbed at her chest with a finger. "you look pretty weak to me."

Sakura smirked. she leaned forward, towering over the Uchiha. "what ever do you mean? you don't even HAVE a place. i know you stink in any kind of fight. you have duck-butt hair. and"

she slid out her sword and held it to his neck, all done in a split second. "i don't think my Katana is that fake. unless you want to call my bluff, Sas-gay."

the black haired boy gulped, she noticed, though he hid it behind a smirk. "fine, i'll call your bluff. what do ya say? wanna battle?" he looked at the rest of his gang. "you can take us all on, right guys?"

Sakura watched with a smirk as they all took a step back, starring at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"hmm, its ok. i wont kill you guys. cant say the same for the cold ass snake." Sakura cooed in her boy voice, as if talking to so babies.

they all gulped, and tried to stand taller. "we'll take you on! believe it!" Naruto challenged, though his eyes read uncertainly.

"hmm. well, guys. it looks like i'll be busy." she called back to the hooded girls. they all nodded, and took a few steps back. "and go ahead and call the others out, they don't have to hide."

Temari walked over to the shadows. "come on, jack assess. get out here!" she called in her dude voice.

"shit, no need to scream, Takeshi! god, your an ass..." Hidan shouted back.

"The Animals, these are the Akatsuki. Akatsuki, meet the flea bags." Sakura grinned.

the Animals jaw dropped at all the strange looking, overly tall guys.

"hai. im Deidara, gang leader, un." the blonde looked passively over them. "jeeze, you guys look so weak..."

Sakura slugged him in the arm. "Deidara, don't underestimate them. what have i told you before? you never attack when you don't know what your dealing with." she growled.

Deidara snorted. "so whats so amazing about them, yeah?"

Sakura sighed. she walked right into the group, and ordered them into a strait line- even Sasuke complied.

"Shikamaru Nara, boy genius with an IQ score of 224." she put a hand on his chest, a motion to tell the Akatsuki which she was referring to.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a close combat style fighter, you'll have the hardest time getting him to quit at anything."

"Neji Hyuga, a close combat specialist with approximate knowledge of the best and worse places to attack, as well as sharp vision."

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Akamaru is well trained to any command but will only answer to trusted masters. Kiba has strong smell and hearing, as well razor like nails and teeth."

"Sasuke Uchiha, the idiot with the ability of charm. nothing else about him really, he just copies your moves in a fight."

and with that, she stepped back to her place next to Akatsuki's leader. "any questions?"

Deidara's face was blank as he swept over the other teens, then smirked as he looked at Sasuke.

"yeah. why the hell is HE in charge of some good fighters, un?"

"a question with no answer, sadly." she sighed, loving how irritated Sasuke was starting to look.

"Oi, are we going to fight or what? ! ?" he growled.

Sakura shrugged, pulling her hood down with a smirk. "hopefully this one goes better than our fight, right Deidara?" she snorted.

he snickered. "hopefully, yeah."

"what are you guys snarling about?" Sasuke growled.

"all of Akatsuki has managed acceptance from us, and Deidara won it by lasting longer in a fight with me than anyone else." she said with shrug. "it's a shame the others of your group aren't aloud to skate here because you wont let them."

Sasuke had always denied allowing his group to skate here, they had beaten the trials. but Sasuke had lost them all, so he didn't let them skate even though they deserved to.

"hmph, lets go already!" he grumbled impatiently. Sakura grinned wildly, almost like she was an animal herself.

"ok then. lets do this!" she chuckled evilly, and her enemies for her next brawl gulped.


	13. the honor of battle

**He's A Girl**

Neko: woot! New chapter~!

Standing in a circle of rival boys, she stood firmly, her hood hiding her face, yet displaying an evil smirk, her hand placed threateningly on the handle of her specialized katana and her green eyes whisping around the group.

And then they all charged at Sasuke's signal.

It took only a matter of minutes for her to have thrown Neji down with blunt force, carefully avoiding his dangerous barrage of specially aimed finger tips. Causing her difficulty, yet managing to gracefully get behind him, she used her powerful arm's elbow right between his shoulder blades, forcing him down with a sharp jab as she quickly swept up his feet.

The sneaky little eagle down. Next, the calculating deer. The longer he was left in the field, the less of a chance she had of winning as he stayed particularly out of the action until he had concocted his genius plan. Pinpointing him whilst dodging Kiba's sharp nails, she skillfully dropped low and swarmed under the trainer, whose dog she had made sure wasn't in the spar.

"Shit. What a drag." Were his only words when she was facing him head on, and he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm done; I can see when you got me." He said, sighing. Temari appeared behind him, like Hinata who had dragged Neji out to keep him from jumping back in. she quickly grabbed both the hands in the air, twisting them behind his back in one firm grasp, the other around his throat as she forced him to his knees, where they would wait for the battle to end. Only this time, Hidan was hovering right beside her.

Spinning around just in time to catch the blonde fox of the group's fist, she spat angrily.

As the best close-range fighter, he quickly nailed her in the side of the face with his free hand. Then a second, and a third, his rapid attack quite effective. But as he geared up for the forth, she twisted the hand he had forgotten about sharply and with a harsh pressure, bent around him to be holding it behind his back.

Spotting the approaching Sasuke, readying to pounce from behind her, she put all the power she had into her arms- the blonde she had caught was thrown over her head, hammering strait into the snake boy, sending them both crashing into the weedy grass floor.

Ino was there in a second, pinning down Naruto, the blonde wouldn't admit defeat unless she killed him, he didn't realize that once you went down, you were supposed to _stay_ down, that it was only a spar.

Having momentarily forgotten him, Kiba charged into her side, running her over and attempting to pin her to the floor. She rolled him over with great force, knowing very well it would sap her energy to attempt bettering the mutt boy in a battle of strength.

Speed wouldn't help much either, and though the boy-dog was surprisingly smarter then he looked, she knew how to get him.

"Let's go, boy. We go doggy style." She chuckled, throwing him off and leaning down a few feet from him, almost on all fours. He grinned, already in his stationery four-footed pose as he slid another foot away from her shove.

They charged momentarily, and she once more noted Sasuke attempting to come up on her from behind, the same lazy trick that had just failed.

She leaped up just as she was about to crash into the brown haired boy, landing square on his back, and with a might pull with her arms, he was flung up into the air.

As he slammed down onto his back, her leg kicked down onto his chest,, and he let out a puff of air as Tenten appeared to pin him down.

Without even a moment's hesitation, she flipped backward to face Sasuke, lunging forward to drive her extended fingers into his gut like a blade.

Then, when she saw the glinting object in his hand, her eyes narrowed and she drew her real blade and was a few feet away from him before he could swing the blunt, foot-long sword down onto her.

"You just broke the rules, _Snake_." She spat with a grin in her darker voice, flashing her speed as she circled around him, before sliding in to bring the blade upward in a merciless slicing curve.

Metal sparked as he blocked it last-second, but she was already moving again, on his other side, bringing her tinted blade down in a speedy arch, that he managed to block again, but he didn't quite have the speed to stop the third one, which was a mere half-centimeter from his face. His coals colored orbs were wide as strands of blue-black hair drifted to the dirt.

With his hesitation and surprise, she knocked him off his feet, and his silver sword fumbled away from him. Planting a foot on his stomach, she held the tip of her blade right between her eyes, its hairline edge cutting a paper cut sized line of red.

She glared down at him, not at all pleased with her victory, despite her cheering gang and the whooping of the Akatsuki. She spat on the ground, sliding her katana into its sheath. "Cheating bastard." She growled. "You aren't even worthy to die on the ground you lay, your karma would only get you burning hell."

Naruto scrambled over, his sea blue eyes wide with astonishment. "Why did you take out your sword?! You know Satoshi's the best sword fighter from here to Suna!" the other Animals were staring at Sasuke with disapproving eyes and not a hint of surprise at their leader's lose.

"the rules were simple- no weapons." 'Takashi' stated, glaring down at him. It wasn't hard to imagine 'him' as Temari, what with her short temper.

Sasuke got to his feet, whipping the trail of blood on his fore head. "Fuck all of you-"

"In your dreams." Sakura chuckled, interrupting him.

He continued, glaring angrily at 'Satoshi', "were going to skate here, and you won't be able to stop us!" he shouted, and with that, he shamefully lead his uninspired teammates away.


	14. rich kids and lotto tickets

**He's A Girl**

After dropping off the Akatsuki boys, Konan remaining with the girls, they returned through the night to their own house/mansion.

Going into the living room, they settled down together for the final event of the night- sleeping. It was 4 in the morning and they had school tomorrow… yeah, it was probably a good idea to get some sleep.

Sakura, as usual, lay in bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling, thoughts coming and going. Many thing pushing and pulling through her thoughts and demanding spotlight. Deidara. The meeting of the gangs. The girls and Akatsuki's other boys. And she had to slide out of 6th period tomorrow to visit the Café so the guys could work over the weekend. And more small things wriggled through her mind- clean the pool, do your homework in the morning, trim up the garden.

More importantly, Deidara and tomorrow night and Akatsuki. The meeting of Konaha's gangs was always a busy time, and there were always arguments amongst them. Konaha Kadets were the lead gang of the town, proven by their rep, territory size, and battle victories.

But, Sasuke and The Animals have no doubt begun sowing seed of the story that Akatsuki were the Kadets' underlings. Which would, in terms, make them second in command. But this would anger just about everyone, because Akatsuki have done nothing in the area. They own no territory but a shack, they have won no battles against other gangs that she knew of, and with them being so new to area, they had almost no street credit but the fact they got just a tiny bit cozy with them.

This could cause all-out war. And though they are tough, the girls-disguised-as-boys couldn't take in EVERY gang at once.

And if she knew Temari, she knew the sandy-blonde teen wouldn't be able to keep her mitts off Hidan the whole meeting. She would try not to be noticed, but with so many people, they were bound to be found out. Temari's boy persona would be labeled gay, and Temari wouldn't care. But Hidan most likely would, and then the situation would spiral down from there…

This whole thing had deadly potential. The Animals were strong, yes, but only third strongest. With the girls being top dog, Sasori and Gaara's gang were the second. And sure, the pair of boys wouldn't challenge them personally, but the rest of the red head's gang was a different story. And though Gaara was their leader, Sasori second-command, they would have to do what the group would agree on: fight for putting down Akatsuki- who would shove them out of their place as second ruling.

_What to do, what to do…_ maybe just have the boys sit out the meeting? No. they were a part of the Konaha community, and they couldn't be exempted from the rule of attendance; that would only prove they were special. Plus, she didn't think Deidara would stay away- if his attempt at following her to check the challenges was a hint.

The only answer, she decided, was ignorance. Ignore Akatsuki as if they didn't know them what so ever. Of course, it would be difficult with Temari, and probably Deidara ignoring her command to keep his distance like she expected him to, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Finally feeling sleep creeping closer at the heaviness of her limbs, she planned on pulling Deidara to the side at 6th period. Still thinking about what to tell him exactly, she fell asleep before finishing her thoughts.

…

…

…

The next day in class, Deidara sighed boredly as 5th period ended. Spent in Science, there was no one here but himself. So hiking up his bag, he grinned, ready for 6th with Kisame and Tenten- two people he couldn't wait to bother in class.

Leaving the class, he blinked in surprise at the deserted hall as he turned to corner. For the last two days, this section of hall was like a highway in full-traffic.

_Weird school, un…_ he thought with a blink. Padding down the hall, that good ol' sense of something being wrong that only kicked in when it was too late… kicked in.

Before he could be weary, 2figures leaped out at him at both sides from between sets of black lockers, and he was on the ground, both hands behind his back and two different feet on his back.

"Uh-h, Temari-chan, was that necessary…?" he recognized Hinata, and then saw the blue-violet haired girl peering out from around lockers a little further down the hall.

"WILL YOU GET _OFF_ ME!?"

He blinked when Sakura's booming laugh echoed, and she came padding out from around the corner ahead of him, walking toward him. "Temari, Ino, get off him. We have to go before Tsunade sets off the alarm. Don't want to go yo Ebisu." She cooed, shoving the blondes off, who both chuckled, and the Pinkette offered him her hand.

"Who's Ebisu, yeah?" he asked, standing, and rolling his aching shoulder from Temari's not-so-nice pulling it behind him.

Tenten, who came out from the lockers across Hinata, the pair joining them, grinned "School counselor. He thinks he's our personal Social Worker, but nah, we scare him off all the time and he won't bother us. Don't you think it's a little weird we all have the same classes~?"

Temari laughed crazily, "Let's just say that a week before summer was over, Ebisu developed a fear of legos, playdoh, crayons, and staplers."

Ino laughed too, "don't forget that he's never going to touch cherry pies ever again."

Deidara looked at them, not certain if he should be afraid or curious. "Ok then… so WHY was I just jumped, un?"

"First off, were cutting the rest of the day, you, and us. The rest of the guys can hang out for the day in class, and then the girls will pick them up later." Sakura informed, with the first word having grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, forcing him into a run.

"And… where are we going?" Deidara puffed as they made it out the doors down the hall.

Ino grinned, "Your new job of course!" she declared. "We said we'd get you one that paid well, and our business is one of the best cafés in the state."

"One of the reasons we can afford all the repairs, weapons, and reimbursement." Tenten added. "_While_ still adding greatly to that ever-so-well-off set of joint accounts between the five of us, and the 10% to the twin's account."

Sakura shoved Deidara into the passenger seat, taking drivers in the car. The four girls sat in the back, tiny-waisted Hinata and Ino sharing the middle seat belt. The pinkette, as she pulled the car out of the school's property, added "and it wouldn't hurt to give some nice $32 an hour to each of the Akatsuki boys for weekend jobs.

Deidara gapped. "Wha- really?!"

Hinata added, "W-we invested a lot in some other things with one of my foster fathers, he runs the giant Hyuuga corporation, we have a good share with him, and he keeps us on good tabs with the Medicare and insurance, a really good lawyer, and its thanks to him we aren't split up and put in foster homes or have a social worker in our house."

"Hyuuga?!" Deidara gasped. "You're _kidding_."

Ino chuckled, "nope. Hinata was his foster daughter for a year or so, and the five of us met in orphanages and kept contact through the system, and when Sakura hit the lotto, we got together with him. He showed us loop holes, and to help keep us afloat if the business we started falls through, he provided us with a good sized bond with the company that we repaid a few months ago, so we are pretty well off. He even adopted Hinata's biological brother, Neji."

Deidara opened his mouth to gasp-question again, but was just a little too in awe to do so.

Tenten snickered at him. "Gotta love Hina's adorableness, because of it the social worker who governed us took favor of her most and with her adorable, jumpy self, because she literally became a daughter to the business man."

Deidara shook his head, still stunned. "That… that's BEYOND lucky. How do you even…! We all got the stick end of the deal; the only reason we aren't still in one of those shitty foster homes is because Pein turned 18 last year. And we still have the crummiest place for miles. It doesn't even get AIR CONDITION!"

Sakura exchanged a sympathetic glance with Ino, the girls doing the same around them as Deidara glared angrily out the window. With an attempt at humor, the pinkette jokingly laughed, "That's playing the lotto for you."

He snorted, ignoring her, which ticked her off a little. "Rich kids." He scoffed.

"oooooo!" the childish oh-snap 'ooo' rose up from the back seat's occupants, who stared at Deidara with you-shouldn't-have-said-that faces of a variety- amused, scared, flat out shocked her had said those words.

The car hit a jarring halt, luckily Sakura was on an un-busy road, and she turned in this extremely slow speed to him, gradually revealing a completely pissed off face. Bright apple orbs glowed with anger as she spat out "RICH KIDS, EH?"

The car's engine flipped off as she pulled out the key, opening her door and storming along the front, the entire time Deidara's crystal blue eyes followed her with his jaw slightly dropped, until she ripped open his door and yanked him out.

"Rich kids aren't going to let a little poor shrimp ride in their cars, Dei-da-ra-kun." She snarled. "Rich kids aren't friends with dirt –poor ass wipes." She kicked hard in the knee, which buckled and sent him sprawling to the ground, and he stared up in shock. "Rich kids don't let stupid, poor-ass blondes near, let alone _work_ in their stores." She pushed him down the hill of the ditch with another fierce kick to the chest. "Fuck off, you self-absorbed dick. Find your own job, and find another ride, because rich kids don't give poor trash like you _lifts_."

Ino scurried out of the car as Sakura stormed toward the driver's seat, and she pulled a shock Deidara out of the water. She dug in her pocket, and handed him a tiny white piece of paper. "Watch your moth when you come by, you can still get a job after we calm her down. Sorry about dropping you off here, too, but your house is only a 15 minute walk that way."

"INO! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Sakura shouted, and Ino chuckled awkwardly. "Again, sorry Dei." She repeated, sliding into the car after patting his shoulder, and they drove away.

"Crap, what did I say, un?" he blinked, looking at the tiny square business card with an address and phone number.


	15. color coded classy

**He's A Girl**

The walk home wasn't too bad, of course Pein was all over his case about him leaving school early, but 6th period was over by now, and Pein couldn't get him there before the last half of 7th period, so the ginger didn't bother.

Instead, Deidara slunk out the window and started up the car. He would, however, be able to stop the guys from getting on the bus, so he could get them to the bakery place the girls worked, thanks to the card Ino gave him.

Maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have said anything when Sakura was truly trying to help him- getting them such a high paying job, for example.

But he didn't even understand why she had reacted so… bitterly. Just two words had got him kicked into a ditch. If he had called her a bitch, she would have laughed. Why did she react so vividly to 'Rich Kids'?

The questions plagued him until he picked up the guys, who's questioning on where he went and where the girls were only distracted him slightly from the big one.

And, double checking his card for the address, they pulled to a stop at an amazingly large restaurant looking place… palace… yes; palace described this better then place.

They found it slightly difficult because the place was pretty popular, but they parked in the place's parking lot, and in a city if a place has its own parking lot, you know it's a popular place.

Slamming car doors closed, they made their way up to black-tinted windows and glass door, glancing at each other and wondering what to expect here at 'Cherry's Pie', and the blonde leader wasn't quite sure what to expect from Cherry herself.

And slowly, they opened the door, only to gap in shock. Flashing lights, a stage up front, dance floor, bar; this place was more of a club by far than a _café_.

"OI! DAWN HO!" the boys blinked as the classic sound of a record being stopped rang out like a cartoon as the music stopped, and the people on the dance floor turned to look at them, with a slight cheering. "Give a hand to the newest guys in town, and your new waiters, my people!" the finally noticed Temari at a DJ booth near the bottom of the stage as the crowd called greetings. "Now let's get this going again, aiy?"

"AIY!" the crowd cheered back all together, and some other song her didn't know started blaring again. Temari, focused on messing with control panels and talking with a customer, yanked her head toward the bar.

Nodding back, the group of teens padded toward the bar, that they realized only half was for drinks, the other half for desserts and coffee. Ino was pouring a really complicated drink really quick, before handing it to a dude at the bar, and on the other half they made out Sakura, who was kneading dough fiercely, glaring daggers sharp enough to slip through bone like paper through skin in a paper cut. She was obviously still pissed at him.

Without them realizing, Hinata appeared at their group's side. "Akatsuki, come with me." She whispered, before padding around the counter. They followed, and Ino and Sakura glanced up. The platinum blonde gave them a grin, and Sakura narrowed her eyes, giving her dough a last, vicious push, before she took it in her hands and disappeared into a door, where Hinata followed with them in tow.

They blinked at a pretty large room, a storage closet and a back door to an alleyway, ovens and a decoration station, tool racks, boxes and many other things.

Sakura and Hinata stood side by side on one side of a metal table, sleek and shiny; Tenten in the back of the room was doing some icing, and glanced up once before going on with her cake. Akatsuki padded hesitantly up to the opposite side of the table.

"Cherry's Pie is prized for its new age style, its cleanliness, and its desserts." She motioned to a wall with a tack board completely dominating it, stuck with recipes, measurements, photos, charts, etc. among them were ribbons and awards. "Apprenticeship here is highly valuable, with a week's worth of time any bakery, bar, or restaurant would see you as a very valuable employee. Your demo day will start tomorrow, Saturday, August 24. Thus, we _rich kids_ are giving you a very good chance at a future beyond _begging_."

The contempt in her voice rang clear; so yes, she was indeed still pissed at him. And at the words 'rich kids' Akatsuki looked at Deidara with mixtures of exasperation and amusement. He shrugged, and Sakura scoffed from where she was glaring daggers that he swore he could actually feel stabbing him.

Hinata, a little worried Sakura might blow another fuse, continued the introduction herself. "If you are a success and hired after your Demo day, beginner's wage is approximately $32 an hour, though we have a reward and punishment system for things such as slacking, or studying up for your position and working diligently." She explained, earning wide-eyed looks at the mention of they pay they could earn in a single hour, and she shifted shyly. 256 dollars for a single 8-hour shift, and multiply that by all 5 of them, that's over $1000. In one day. And that was _beginner's_ wage, not including any reward for good work.

Sakura puffed an irritated sigh, regaining attention. "Upon unemployment after working with this business, you may or may not join a restaurant, bakery, or some other business after this one. But the sharing of our recipes or secrets will instantly violate a signed contract upon your being hired, and you will be fined, as well as sued by the Hyuuga Business corp." she stated firmly. "No exceptions shall be made."

Hinata nodded. "For the day, you will be assigned to various mentors to see where your talent lies, and if you have the chance of thriving in our environment."

Sakura, at her side, pulled out a giant, fish-bowl like glass container, with slips of paper. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She chuckled, the first good-humored thing since the recent incident. Hunger games… hehe.

Tenten, in the back, coughed loudly for everyone's attention, and she was holding a sign. Tobi read it aloud, "We do not own the hunger games or the thing, yes the thing about The Odds, so yeah, we don't own it!" everyone chuckled, before turning back to Sakura.

With a nod from the pinkette, Hidan was the first to reach in. "Temari." He chuckled, grinning.

Sakura wacked him over the head. "Public appearance, Hidan, remember that. People like Temari because of her taste in music, but also because she's a single, hard to get bitch of a spit fire. Control yourself in public or your fired." She warned and he shrugged.

She waved Kisame forward, and he smirked, displaying the block letters of the word 'Sakura'. She smirked, "this will be fun."

She padded over to set the bowl in front of Tobi, who excitedly grabbed a piece. "Tobi gets to work with Tenten!"

Itachi quietly reached into the bowl, carefully pulling out a piece. "hn, Hinata."

Sakura blinked as people put paper back into the bowl, "that leaves the moneyless blonde to tag along with the rich blonde." She reported, putting away the orb. Ignoring Deidara's attempt at a retort, she announced "the twins come once in a while too, they help out when we have heavy workloads and work the last two hours of the night when we go home during the week." She looked over Akatsuki, "ok. Before we do anything, we have some uniforms made for you guys."

Uniforms. Uniforms? Uniforms. Akatsuki realized that each girl was dress different then they had seen in the school day. Other then Tenten and Temari, they had pulled their hair up into ponytails, and were wearing various outfits with cherries on their upper left chest and right shoulder.

Sakura's outfit was a bright red midriff over a black tank top, and with her messily pulled back hair with a red ribbon she wore a pair of black skinny jeans of a soft fabric with a mini red skirt over it, and black combat boots. What had originally been make-upless, her face had the slightest red eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, and cherry red lipstick.

Hinata as well as most of the girls had a slightly altered form of the same uniform, black tank tops and ripped skinny jeans with sneakers of their own color in the group, and Hinata's hair was pulled back with her dark blue ribbon, she had a sagging dark purple belt, light purple eye shadow and eyeliner, and a sparkled clear lip gloss.

Tenten, who was standing up from where she had just finished whatever she was doing, had brown hand bands adorn with white skulls, and some odd, brown skull hairclips in her hair, sugar skulls. She was also wearing a pure white apron, adorn with powder on her face, without much make up since she was working the back room.

If they remembered Ino right, she was wearing the tank top and skinny jeans and sneakers, with a nice sheen of clear-ish blue lip gloss, light blue eye shadow, mascara, and a fair amount of blush. She had an icy blue jewel necklace in the shape of a heart, a light blue scarf around her waist, and a long dark blue ribbon keeping her hair up.

Temari had also customized, with a bright yellow sash from her left shoulder to her hip, golden hoop earrings, and a thick, sparkling gold lipstick, and her top had a golden sparkle to it, like body glitter.

And after Sakura returned from the closet, she carried a stack of black-themed clothes.

She set each one down separately, a square of folded cloth, and a piece of paper on top, all tied together with various ribbons. Resting on each ribbon-tied square was a note card on top, with their names.

Tobi was the first to grab his, "this is like Christmas!" he exclaimed, carefully yet speedily undoing the orange ribbon. He hurried into the bathroom beside the closet, and Sakura blinked as Tenten and Hinata giggled.

Smirking, she motioned to the rest of the things not taken with Tobi. "The clothes are required. This paper describes the rules of working here, from additions to the uniform, to the standards of cleanliness, to protocol on sight of infestation, to even how to find information on various things like drinks served at the bar or cake recipes. The ribbon cloth is also a requirement, it must be on your person and visible at ALL times. It is also you're color code, used for many things."

Upon the confused looks, Hinata explained a little more, "my ribbon is purple, I keep it as my hair tie… thing. When I personalized this outfit, I used purple things." They nodded, examining their cloths. Tobi's orange sat on the table still, Hidan examined the magenta cloth that matched his eyes, Kisame eyed a teal, Itachi looked mildly at a long, grey-black cloth, and Deidara looked interested at the yellow, not-quite-yellow, green tinted cloth.

Tenten chuckled, "Sorry Dei, but Sakura had red and Tobi definitely had orange, and Temari had yellow, so we didn't have any fire-explosive colors for you, greenish-yellow work?"

"A cross between lemon and lime, un~" he chuckled in response.

Tobi scrambled out of the bathroom, and everybody gapped at the outfit that had turned 2-year-old little kid Tobi, into… well it's easiest to call him a sex god.

A loose black T-shirt, a pitch black blazer with the Cherry's Pie thing on the chest and shoulder, and the baggy black pants, with bright orange sneakers. Aside from the red-stripped lock of Akatsuki around his neck, he was a pitch black shadow with an awesome body, and then the orange mask, and sneakers were overly bright. And distinctive.

Hinata looked about ready to faint, with every ounce of blood in her face turning as bright red as Sakura's uniform. Tenten had to steady the girl when she threatened to fall over.

Tobi tipped his head sideways, hurrying over to Hinata's side. "Is Hina-chan ok? Is Hina-chan too sick to work today?! Tobi will make it all better!" he mewed, giving her a death hug.

Sakura blinked. She could swear Tobi was planning this stuff. Then, she wondered about something briefly. "Hey Tobi, do you ever take your mask off?"

The orange loving boy looked up from the girl who had literally blacked out, now only upright thanks to his arms. "Tobi does all the time! Tobi does it especially when he plays pirate!"

Sakura blinked, and before she knew what had happened, the mask was gone, and the cutest face ever with an eye patch was where it belonged. "Arg!"

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, laughing ridiculously loud. "O-okay, good job Tobi. Here, hold on a second." She took the orange cloth he had left behind, tying it round his forehead, and vaguely she noticed the mask was hanging like an odd decoration from one of the belt loops around his pants. Now Tobi looked like a hot, yet adorable orange pirate. "There we go, Tobi's knew uniform!"

Tobi jumped excitedly, succeeding in waking Hinata. He looked down, smiling brightly. "Hina-chan's awake now!"

The girl stared up at him for a few heart beats, that ever so heavy blush turning her whole face red and glow with warmth. "T-T-Tobi… c-can you let go…?"

"Don't you dare start the stuttering!" eyes turned to see Temari shoving her way into the room, looking bright with an unusually big grin. "We made you stop that habit, don't you dare start it again. Tobi, drop the shy little creature before she dies, and by the way, hot face. 4 for you."

Tobi giggled like a girl, while the actual girl he released scurried behind the nearest female, Sakura. The pinkette chuckled, "mean girls."

"You fucking bet." Temari purred, "Now, who's my little apprentice so I can get back before the worlds lamest Justin Beiber song ends." She fished something out of her pocket. "Bunch of chicks chipped in and gave me this just to play a damn beiber fever song. Ick, fangirls." She tossed a thick, banded roll of cash onto the counter, and the boys gapped.

Sakura laughed, nodding agreement with the fiercer of the girls. She picked up the cash roll; quickly scanning it, pulled out a single, and tossed the roll at Itachi, who caught it with a curious look. "Go ahead and keep that, start a savings account with it so we can pay you twits properly. Rich kids don't normally pay in cash, its degrading." She spat, and Deidara winced slightly as he came out of the bathroom from changing. Itachi looked at the dollar bills with wide eyes, as Sakura added to Temari, "lucky you, your grunt is Hidan, but remember **appearance**." Sakura padded over to a soda machine in the back, and humorously buying a cherry coke with the dollar from the roll.

The word had more meaning for her and Temari then it did for the boys. Temari nodded blankly, before grinning and shouting to Hidan to hurry up and change next as she headed out for the booth again.

With Deidara newly changed, and having tied the ribbon around his waist, she looked him over. He needed more color. Pulling out a pager, she asked Ino where her 'emergency fashion kit' was, and with a message that it was into the closet, she returned to the group to see both Hidan and Deidara standing in their outfits, Hidan with the magenta cloth hanging loosely from his pants' loop like Tobi –who was stand beside the pair- and his mask. Itachi had also disappeared to change.

Opening the HUGE double pair of fishing-lore-stuff-thing boxes, she examined Ino's extensive supplies with a twitch.

"Tobi, come here." The orange teen bounced up in obedience. She pulled out an orange, spray-on cloth paint, shaking it. "Don't move." She warned, and very carefully spelled out his name in the most spray-paint-fount-style she could, which looked awesome. "Don't lean backwards for a while, kay Tobi? 30 minutes till it dries, and don't wash the blazer tonight or it'll run."

Tobi nodded excitedly, hurrying over to Tenten, who grinned and walked with him back to where she had been working. She waved Deidara to her, who walked up a little closer very hesitantly. She pulled out a very yellow, lime choker necklace that Temari had tried to make once but used too much yellow during a craft session at a sleep over, and asked for his necklace blankly. He untied the thin rope, and Sakura attached the lock to a metal ring, and that ring to the choker, before handing that to him. With the rope, she pulled out a wooden sugar scull, spraying it with a light green spray can, taking a yellow one and very lightly blotching it, and then a black one to fill the eyes in. putting it on the rope again, and telling him to attach somewhere. He tied it around his ribbon belt thing.

She gave him a thumb up as she drank from her soda, not looking up from the box, and Hidan walked forward. "I better not end up pink." He warned, and just to annoy him, she held up a clip-on pink and white polka-dot bow, and he hissed in annoyance.

Sakura snickered. "Lucky for you, magenta is one of Ino's top 3 favorite colors, so there is plenty in here." She searched though the boxes for a particular thing and chuckled in triumph when she found it dug into the bottom. The ugly zebra gloves. With a magenta spray, thank god Ino liked magenta so much to have this color, she thickly colored the gloves cover the design, with some scissors cut off the fingers, then with the black she did a light splotching to tone down the bright color, she clipped it to the air conditioner to get it to dry faster.

Then, she asked Hidan for his Jashin pendant, and after a long hesitation and a death threat, he handed her the beaded necklace. Carefully unbending the ring holding the pendant to the beads, Sakura fished through the container for a second beaded necklace that was a dark blue, and sprayed it down till it was the same pink-purple. She grabbed a container of playdoh she kept in here, and took a mold of Hidan's pendant, before re-creating a stamp, and sprayed it down till it was moist. With the little tool as a stamp she stamped a large Jashin symbol on his blazer, and gave him the Jashin necklace with the magenta beads, giving him the original bead necklace that he tucked into his pocket, grinning at the new design of the uniform.

Sakura chuckled, "these should be dry in ten minutes, until then don't touch anything." She said simply, grabbing the gloves and giving them to him. He nodded, sliding them on carefully. She noticed Itachi standing at the table without Kisame as Hidan disappeared out of the door again, and she waved over the raven haired teen.

With Tobi and Tenten so focused in the back, Kisame changing, and Hinata having gone out with Hidan to get him to the DJ booth, it was her and Itachi, as she searched the box for possible accessories.

Completely alone, the raven haired man dared bask about the thick tension between the two leaders. "Sakura, what did he say?"

She pulled out a silver painted sugar scull. "nothing." She answered, looking at it, than scanning her current manikin Uchiha. She noted the grey scarf mostly tucked into the pocket with the logo on it, hanging out a little.

As she clicked the sugar skull to the pocket next to the cloth, adjusting it so the logo was visible, he questioned her wordlessly with a "Hn." But then shook his head. "I won't tell if that's the problem here."

She looked at him for a second, and then returned to her box. "First, tell me what he has against rich kids, and I'll consider telling you." She pulled out a silver spray can, setting it down next to the box and looking through the contents of the box with another slow sip of her soda.

"He was poor most of his life, and once he was fostered by a richer family, who mistreated him and didn't even bother to feed him." Itachi answered. "A child of the streets who dislikes the rich, mainly." He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "why would you care if he called you a rich kid?"

She picked up the spray can, carefully spraying the button-side's edges, defining the ends of his blazer against the T-shirt. She motioned him to sit down, and started silver-fying the white of the black sneakers on the bottom-edge. "Because I'm… rich, to say." She answered dully.

"Not answering is better then lying."

She paused in her work, blinking slowly. Continuing the spraying, she asked softly, "promise not to tell…?"

"Not a soul." He responded.

Standing up, she headed back to the box. "… all four of the other girl's parents are dead. Ino doesn't know hers are, but I do. But my parents are alive. You think people die, they don't have the money, or some other thing if their child becomes an orphan. They should keep that baby. Love it." She glanced at Itachi with watery, but empty and emotionless eyes. "My parents were very rich. Young and healthy. No reason what so ever to give up their children. But they gave up me, and for one reason: they didn't want to spend anything on me, time or money."

Itachi looked at her sympathetically, and she pulled out a sleek bright red jewel on a long silver necklace from under her shirt. "They kept my older brother. Said he was smarter and less expensive. He gave me this, though. A few days later, I found out he had stolen it from them. My brother was 17 years old, but my parents hired their best lawyer to send him away to prison for 20 years. They gave away their daughter, and locked up their son."

Thoughts of the brother she had only known for less than 2 weeks washed though her head. The first week she had learned so much about him; it was like they had grown up together. But it had been 2 years, and though she knew he wasn't in prison thanks to the lawyer she hired from the Hyuuga Company, but the best the guy could do was lessen the sentence to about 3 years, and with good behavior, he was out a few months ago. But he hadn't so much as written her a letter, and she didn't know where he was… how could her parents do this?

The look she gave him was one of utter loss and despair. "I don't even hate them, Itachi. I just want them. I want my parents, the childish, greedy rich." Her eyes hardened with anger, "but I am not their kind. I'm wealthy, but I'm not some jackassed whore who cares only for every penny she finds on the street; I'm not a '_rich kid_'."


	16. Dickface

**He's A Girl**

Sakura quickly outfitted Kisame's uniform. He had tied his ribbon around his left arm tightly, and she noticed with a chuckle that it very much displayed how thickly muscled his arms were. Tenten was certainly a lucky girl.

She had a can of sparkly teal spray, stood him against a wall in the back facing the brick, and from a somewhat distance, she sprayed the back of the blazer, so it had this misty, awesome teal look. She dragged him back to the accessory box, and when she was about to give up, she suddenly started cracking up crazily.

She showed him a pin. A blue one, with a tiny shark outline, and in Teal, which was perfect, it read 'bite me'. He smirked evilly, taking the pin and pining it joyously to the blazer near the Cherry's Pie logo.

Laughing, she took a drink of her soda as she checked the box one more time. She found super glue and funny little fake jewels, and glued a pair of blue ones to each of the blazer's sleeve ends.

Satisfied, she gave him a once over, before dragging her apprentice out the door and to the cake bar she had been working at.

"Ok, Kisa-chan, this is the most important part of our business. This place may look like a club, and the bar may look more popular, but about 78% of profit is from this station and its relations." Sakura told him firmly.

He blinked, looking around to see that, yes, there were a few people having food at booths and tables, and 3 people at the bar in front of them with assorted baked things. "How?" he question in disbelief, there wasn't nearly enough people eating sweets.

Sakura pulled out a pink colored sheet from a holder, setting it in front of him. "There is one of these in your paper stack, you should learn it, but for now we can reference this paper. Cherry's pie is indeed a café, not a bar or club. And most of our income, about 50%, comes from out-of-building things. Delivery, Catering, party planning, and other things of the sort." She explained, pointing to price ranges along the side of the graph of the sheet available to those who wanted them. On the other side of the paper was a menu of deliverable things.

She pointed over to the side of the counter, where there was a line of 5 phones on the wall and a computer that monitored the lines. "In the event you get the job, I'll explain to you how to work the order system." She said, pulling him toward it. "However, basically it's like this."

She pointed to green bars that displayed the phone lines, then to the number (3) beside it. "The green ones are inactive; the blinking ones are on hold. There is an automated system that can route a person's request through the 'select 1 for blah blah blah, select 2 for blah blah blah, and then puts them on hold. It will set the basics of what it collects in this column here." She moved her finger to a short list of bullet points, beside it a time ticking upward at 0:56. "This person has waited about a minute. And it says here they want to cater, that they have a special need, and they request assistance in planning the food they choose."

She opened a second window, which looked like a little set of note pad pages. "Whatever you put on these, Tenten can flip through in the back so she can make the things they need."

Sakura pulled open a third window that was also in the background, with assorted colors and words, and he read the first few quickly.

(Bright Red) Cherry: (black) Temari, disturbance at the bar.

(Bright Yellow) Lemon: (black) Gottcha. Got my frying pan.

(Brown) Coconut: (black) well aren't YOU scary.

(Dark Blue) Blueberry: (black) HIT HIM GOOD, TEMI! STUPID BASTARD THROUGH A SHOT GLASS AT ME!

(Purple) Grape: (black) don't be too mean, Temi-chan…

Lemon: Hina you cupcake I only hit him once and threw him out of the store.

Cherry: … you hit him 3 times.

Coconut: Yolo.

Kisame raised a brow at the recent conversation, grinning. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, returning the grin. "To use the chat room, you put in your worker number here." She explained, pointing to a login box. "Log out after you leave the station, that's really important. Here is your number." She said, handing him a slip of paper that read 55789.

She had him type it in quickly, and then send some message onto the screen. This line popped up when he hit 'send'.

(Teal) Blue Raspberry: (red) hey look I have a thing with a chat thing.

Sakura blinked, "a thing with a chat thing?" she questioned. He merely smirked, shrugging. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "ok, well your words are red because you haven't been officially hired. They will be red if you are on probation, too. And as business owner, my words will blink green if they are important, and if I need to see you some time then I can set it so your words are also green. So if you send a message and your words are green, find me."

She went quite at a low *beep* sound, and another message flickered up.

Lemon: congrats, fish-face. But don't be a chatter box, that beeping crap is annoying.

Coconut: BEEEEEEEEP.

Lemon: fuck you too Ten.

(Grey) Blackberry: (red) hn.

Coconut: Well hello to you too ice cube.

(Magenta) Dragon Fruit: (red) fucking burn.

(Yellow Green) Dickface: (red) what the hell is wrong with my name?!

Sakura smirked happily, nudging Kisame out of the way, and logging herself in a second window of the chat room.

Cherry: I think it suits you well, Dickface. But that's just my rich kid ideals.

(Orange) Orange: (red) Tobi thinks you're being mean, Sakura-chan.

Blueberry: cut the guy a break, Saku. I'm sure he didn't really mean it.

Dickface: are you kidding?! No I didn't mean it!

Kisame watched in amusement as Sakura puffed up her cheeks, stomping away from the computer after logging out, to the counter, where she started angrily mixing things.

Blue Raspberry: something over here tells me she still doesn't forgive you.

Dickface: oh, come on!

Dragon Fruit: this is the funniest fucking shit ever.

Grape: Hidan, I think it's a big problem…

Dragon Fruit: hell, a little bad attention wont fucking kill the pansy.

Lemon: well, if it's Sakura…

Blueberry: oh, she'll kill him.

Dickface: uhhhggggggg.

"KISAME! GET YOUR SORRY BLUE ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN FINISH THIS MENTOR CRAP!"

Coconut: ouch, I heard the back here… better do what she says.

Tenten's message came coupled along with a few heads turning in the crowd, as well as a sympathetic look from Temari at the DJ stand and Ino at the bar. Hidan was laughing and Deidara was pouting unhappily on the bar counter.

With a smirk, he logged out, and padded over to join Sakura.

…

…

…

"You know, it's really not smart to insult the girl you like." Ino pointed out while demonstrating how to mix a basic cocktail.

Deidara, who had looked miserable, looked to her with an incredulous look. "Well she does it all the time… to like, _everyone_, un!" he paused, "and what is 'girl you like' supposed to mean?"

Ino returned his incredulous look. "You're not going for the cliché 'no I don't think I like her so ill deny it but I actually do like her' crap, are you?"

Deidara snorted, "Are you kidding. I've had loads of girlfriends; I know when I think someone's hot, yeah."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Man your stupid. First off, I know for a fact you _all_ find Sakura hot. You especially, playboy. But I'm not talking about you thinking she's hot. I'm talking about you liking her."

For a second annoyed that the others think Sakura was hot, Deidara rolled his eyes. "Talk about clichés, what are you trying to be, the chick in the chick flick that sets them up, yeah?"

"Well if you're going to be stupid, you'll need one, because you DON'T insult your crush." Ino retorted, serving another drink while motioning him to try and make the cocktail.

Copying her slowly, he snorted. "Again, she does it all the time to EVERYONE, hmm. And I don't have a 'crush', just because she IS hot. You're hot too, but you don't see me hitting on _you_, do you?"

Ino rolled her eyes, flicking a little bit of ice water from the nearby tray at him. "You are so… aggravating. Sakura is only mean to strangers, and to idiots. As far as she cares, you are a stranger still, and you're no doubt an idiot." She stood up, handed out like 5 drinks to those who had ordered, and padded back. "It is ridiculous how you act, you dickhead."

The blonde male, narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean."

The platinum girl suddenly wished she had never given Sakura that dare. "I mean you're an ass. She's doing what she can. Sakura ALWAYS has. She's a really nice person, yet you can sit around and criticize her and say you only think she's hot."

"Ok 1, that is a damn complement, yeah. 2, when the hell is she nice?! 3, what the hell is she 'trying' to do, un?!"

Ino glared so hard at the blonde boy who was taking her sister's generosity for granted way too much. "1, you're a damn playboy who thinks calling someone hot is enough to get on their good side. Grow up. 2, she is ALWAYS nice. When she found you sneaking about our house, I would have called the cops on you. She let you guys hang out and then brought you along to have some fun. Oh ho, and 3."

By this point she was leaned over him, ignoring the looks from the people at the bar who watched with wide eyes, as she glared down at a surprised Deidara. "3 is the greatest because you don't deserve any of it. Where as you think you and your puny gang are worth something, in this place you aren't worth jack. New gangs get pulverized in these parts, and not even by us. Because of Sakura, you haven't been beaten into place, and you have a respectable spot among the meeting. And without her, you wouldn't have this job. And Sakura has been talking to Hinata-chan's adopted dad about signing you guys into the health and benefit's program designed for orphans who can't do it themselves, like you. Even thinking about getting him to get you guys a better place to live. Yet you sit here and criticize her? Act like she's just a jerk because you called her selfish after what she's done for you?"

Ino just growled, turning around, and storming back to where she had abandoned a few other already made drinks, serving them to customers who looked away to avoid the angry, well-known blonde's gaze. "Deidara, I just plain don't get you. You act offended when Sakura reacts to you being mean or cruel. You call her selfish while she's taking you to get you money; can you blame her for kicking you out of her car? You leave her somewhere to cry, can you blame her for being mad or hurt? You hit on her like she's nothing more than some hot tramp, can you blame her for being mean in return?"

She shook her head, turning to face him. "Have you not noticed that though you remain on the same level of cruelty the whole time, she has decreased from physically hurting you down to simple verbal music-hate, to just making you walk while still giving you money?" the blonde looked at him with this deeply disappointed gaze, "she has made friends with you, and she keeps giving. It's in her nature because she's a nice person. You. You on the other hand. You deny so much as even liking her when it's obvious, and continuously insulting her instead. Then act miserable when she revolts against you."

The loud beep from the computer signaled a message.

Cherry: SWAP TIME. Kisame's heading for Temari; I'm trading him for Hidan. Hinata, your getting dickface next, Itachi's headed for Tenten and Tobi, you're working with Ino.

Lemon: HURRY UP FISH FACE BEFORE THE SONG ENDS SO WE CAN DO THIS THING!

Blue Raspberry: yeah yeah I'm coming.

Ino shook her head, logging Deidara out of the computer for him. "Go away, your turn with Hinata now."

Deidara looked at her for a second, his eyes foggy with thought, before he padded away.

Hopefully he figured his shit out soon, because Sakura was nice, but not forgiving.


	17. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
